Quand l'invisible devient irrésistible
by Angel for all demons
Summary: Alicia Sweetheart était invisible. mais cet été, elle a changé et n'est plus amie avec Lily, mais avec les Maraudeurs! Ça va faire des étincelles cette sixième! -résumé et titre pourri, mais venez voir pareil-
1. Chap1: le début de l'année

Quand l'invisible devient irrésistible

Quand l'invisible devient irrésistible.

Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une année

Les gens circulaient sur le quai de la gare. Les parents parlaient à leurs enfants en disant leurs derniers avertissements et les enfants, pour la plupart, écoutaient d'une oreille pour partir au plus vite des griffes de leurs géniteurs. Une fille, sourire aux lèvres, regardaient ces scènes de la gare. Son regard bleue-gris était, malgré une petite lueur d'amusement, morne, presque triste. Son visage fin était jolie avec ses cheveux bruns aux reflets roux qui virait presqu'au rouge. Ceux-ci lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et étaient lisse. La jeune adolescente de seize ans n'était ni grande, ni petite, juste de bonne grandeur. Malgré une légère douceur qui se dégageait d'elle, ce doux dégagement s'écrasait devant une assurance et une certaine tristesse qui se combinaient sournoisement derrière son merveilleux sourire.

Elle prit le livre qui était placé sur ses genoux en voyant les élèves de Poudlard qui disparaissait à vue d'œil et commença à le lire en écoutant de la musique. Mais, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter ce qui se passait dans le couloir de ce dernier wagon de ce train.

- Cornedrue, t'en as pas assez à cause de ça, on doit prendre le dernier compartiment. Espérons qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de monde dans celui-là, dit un garçon aux cheveux bruns en ouvrant la porte.

- Oh! T'inquiète, il y a juste une fille, clama ce «Cornedrue», en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Merde, moi qui pensait que je pourrais être tranquille jusqu'au souper, se répéta la jeune fille, en gardant son masque et son regard sur le bouquin.». Le garçon qui avait réprimandé l'autre s'avança vers elle pendant que les autres s'installaient. Ceux qui étaient sur la banquette en face de celle où elle était étaient un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux marron avec des lunettes rondes et le nom de James Potter et un garçon rondelet aux cheveux châtains et les yeux bruns qui répondait au nom de Peter Pettigrow. À la gauche de l'adolescente, en face de Potter, Sirius Black était assis avec ses cheveux noirs qui cachaient ses yeux bleus clair.

Une main fit sursauter la fille qui s'était pris dans ses pensées. Elle leva son regard et son sourire qui était son masque vers les yeux aux couleurs de miel de Remus Lupin qui était rendu supposément son seul ami dans Poudlard, le seul qui était venu vers elle. Quand elle leva son visage, Remus ouvrit grand les yeux par la surprise.

- Alicia ??

-Salut, Remus, arriva à articuler la jeune fille en éclatant franchement de rire.

- T'a changé, s'exclama-t-il, étonné.

- J'ai juste grandi et aussi, pris un peu d'assurance, énuméra Alicia, toujours en se marrant.

- Eh, excuse-moi. Mais, t'es pas nouvelle, demanda Sirius, apparemment surpris.

Aussitôt, la jeune Alicia et le garçon aux yeux de miel se tournèrent dans une synchronie surprenante et se regardèrent pour, ensuite, se plier en deux de rire. En se clamant, ils essuyèrent quelques larmes qui avaient percés dans leur incontrôlable partie de fou rire.

- Pour répondre à ta question, c'est non et je suis même dans la maison que vous depuis les cinq dernières années, expliqua-t-elle, devant l'incompréhension et l'indignation de Sirius. Mais, assis-toi, Rem, tu ne vas pas rester debout tout le temps, tout de même !

-Euh, non, répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Mais, reprit Remus en se tournant vers Sirius, je suis étonné que tu ne te rappelles pas d'elle, au nombre de fois que tu as suivi James poursuivre Lily qui est sa…

-Euh, Rem, ex, coupa Alicia, toujours le sourire.

-Comment ça, demanda Lupin, fronçant les sourcils en comprenant ce qu'elle a voulu dire.

- Disons que les choses se sont enchaînées!

Malgré sa réponse superflue, son seul ami dans ce compartiment comprit et lui lança un regard qui lui disait « On va s'en parler plus tard ». Elle acquiesce. Ensuite, tous se retourne pour se présenter en bonne et du forme, malgré que ce soit plus, Alicia Sweetheart qui devait se présenter, car sa personne semblait inconnu aux trois zigotos qui n'arrêtait pas de faire les pitres pour un peu de faire pardonner de ne pas la connaître. Malgré qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, elle les pardonnait déjà.

Alicia avait toujours passé inaperçue devant l'ombre de ses ex-meilleures amies : Lily Evans et Amélie Ward. Mais, celle d'Evans avait plus posée problème que celle d'Amélie. Miss-la préfète-parfaite l'avait presque toujours traité comme, disons, de la merde de troll. Toujours à la traiter de certains mots blessants, toujours à la critiquer, toujours à lui demander de l'écouter, mais si ELLE osait même de lui demander ne saurait-ce que lui demander de l'aide, la jeune fille devait supporter la tornade de la tigresse, Lily. Amélie, c'est juste qu'elle supportait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait contre Alicia. En fin de compte, leurs ombres ne causaient pas de problèmes pour la fille aux bleus, mais c'était leurs façons de se comporter envers elle. Puis, au final, cet été, elle mit un terme à leur, soi-disant, amitié.

Après quelques heures, elle fut qu'elle s'entende si bien avec les autres Maraudeurs qui l'avaient ignoré et, même, insultés pendant ses premières années de scolarité, mais le train s'arrêta et Alicia pensa qu'ils la laisseraient tomber au premier prétexte. Alors, son étonnement la stupéfiait quand elle vit tout la gang lui sourirent en l'attendant.

-Nee-chan, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser seule, se moqua Lupin, rieur.

-Euh, oui, vous êtes quand même un groupe et…

-Tu entends ça, Patmol, demanda James, moqueur. Je pense qu'on a trouvé une fille qui ne voulait de notre humble compagnie.

-Ah ! Je suis horriblement vexé ! Ah, j'ai mal, mon ego, s'exclama, dans un geste théâtrale, Sirius.

Alicia, Peter et Remus s'écroulèrent de rire devant la petite comédie des deux idiots de service. Après s'être calmés, ils montèrent dans une calèche et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Entre temps, Alicia avait remarqué les regards noirs de la plupart de la gente féminine, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait des ennemies alors elle était déjà prête.

« La sixième commence et le combat aussi, pensa la jeune fille, en gardant son faux sourire »


	2. Chap2: Surprise, Lily?

Chapitre 2: Surprise, Lily!?

La grande salle était un signe de bonheur pour Alicia. Dès qu'elle y entrait, la jeune fille aux cheveux arbuns se sentait bien comme un poids qui s'allègeait sur ses épaules et, comme toutes les années passées, ce fut la même sensation, malgré les regards de haine et de certains pervers qui la transperçaient. La jeune adolescente s'assit à côté de Remus, avec qui elle était le plus familier, et en face de James. Ce dernier était entouré de Sirius et Peter. Tout à coup, une chose attira l'attention de Potter et le fit faire une moue rêveuse.

-Eh, Sirius, Peter, est-ce qu'un de vous a brisé James, demanda Alicia, moqueuse plus qu'inquiéte.

Sa phrase fut aussitôt accompagnée de fous rire venant des autres. Celle aux yeux bleus savaient très bien ce qu'avait vu le chef de la bande des Maraudeurs. C'était la fille de ses rêves, Lily Evans. La jeune rousse aux yeux verts se séparait d'une serdaigle aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu marine qui était Amélie Ward. En passant vers les Maraudeurs, Evans regarda Alicia qui s'était tourné vers elle à son passage comme si elle tentait de savoir qui elle était. Pour qu'elle agisse comme ceci, c'était soit qu'elle jouait bien la comédie et c'était pour montrer à Alicia qu'elle la reniait jusqu'à son existence ou soit que Sweetheart avait tellement changé pour Lily qu'elle ne la reconnaissait plus.

-T'as vu comment Evans t'a regardé? On dirait qu'elle ne te connaissait pas, constata Sirius. Étonnant, sachant qu'elle connait tous les sixième dans sa poche.

-Ça veut juste dire, Sirius, que t'es pas le seul à croire que je suis nouvelle, répliqua-t-elle.

En effet, plusieurs discussions parlaient d'Alicia comme si elle était supposèment nouvelle, ce qui n'était pas le cas. L'adolescente ne pensait pas avoir changé tant que ça. Cet été, elle avait grandi d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre et, par ce fait, maigri avec son activité qu'elle avait pratiqué pour s'extérioser les idées. Le seul au courant de cette activité était Remus qui lui avait écrit un peu cet été. Tout à coup, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de McGonagall et des premières années qui traversait l'allée centrale. Le choixpeau chanta sa chansonette. C'était amusant de voir l'émerveillement sur le visage des petits qui précédait l'angoisse. La répartition se passa quand même rapidement, malgré les lamentations de Peter et de Sirius pour pouvoir manger. Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours et dit:

-Bonjour! Je ferais court, car certains doit avoir plein (rougissement de Pettigrow et Black). Comme d'habitude, les règles sont pareilles comme pour la forêt interdite, comme son nom l'indique, est INTERDITE!(regard vers les maraudeurs) Et, le couvre-feu est toujours à 21h pour les premières jusqu'aux cinquièmes et, pour les autres, à 22h. Pour les autres règlements, il sera suggéré d'être de lire la copie qui est au bureau de M.Rusard. Maintenant, veuillez acceuillir M. Feedstore qui sera le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Un homme chauve aux yeux noirs se leva et salua la salle d'un signe de la main.

-Maintenant, MANGEZ! (frappa ses mains)

La nourriture apparut au plus grand bonheur de Peter et Sirius qui se jetèrent comme des affamés qu'ils étaient. Vers les cinquième part, Alicia secoua la tête et s'exclama en pointant les affamés du doigt:

-C'est pas Maraudeurs qu'on devrait vous appeller, c'est les trous-sans-fond!

-On y avait pensé, mais c'était pas acceuillis par les deux autres, répliqua Pettigrow, essayant d'être sérieux. C'est dommage, non?

Alicia sourit en essayant de ne pas rire. Elle était surprise que Peter réponde et soit si drôle, car la petite fille l'avait toujours vu comme un petit suiveux. Mais, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était amis avec les autres et comment Amélie était étrangement attiré par lui, quoique pour ça, elle avait déjà compris pourquoi.

-Oui! Ça vous irait si bien!

-Nee-chan, fais attention ou des araignées pourrait se retrouver dans ton lit, la menaça Lupin.

-Tu ne pourrais pas mettre des tarentules, elles sont si mignonnes!

-Beurk! S'écria James, frissonant de dégoût. Décidèment, t'es étrange pour une fille!

-C'est juste que j'ai pas peur des araignées! Oh! Merci, je vais savoir quoi faire si je veux te faire une farce, dit Alicia, avec un clin d'oeil complice. Ou, peut-être, je pourrais vendre ce renseignement aux Serpentards, je me demande comment se vendrait.

Pendant que les autres riaient, James paniquait de plus en plus.

-Tu...tu...tu ferais pas ça, hein?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle, rieuse. Je plaisantais! Je garderais ton secret, il ne faudrait pas faire mauvaise impression sur Evans, non? Demanda Alicia.

-Merci, répondit-il, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

-Derien, chef, clama la jeune fille, avec un salut militaire. Bon, je crois qu'il faudrait y aller, il va bientôt être l'heure du couvre-feu.

Ils se levèrent et ils parlèrent, des fois, en se niaisant les uns, les autres. Avant de monter dans les dortoirs, Remus dit avec un clin d'oeil:

-Minuit, dans la salle commune, t'as intérêt en m'en dire le plus possible!

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer le rendez-vous et monta dans son dortoir en se séparant des garçons.

* * *

Dans le dortoir des garçons:

Sirius ferma la porte et James, Peter et lui entoura le lit de Remus sur lequel celui-ci était assis.

-Qu'est-ce qui a, les gars? Demanda Remus, intrigué.

-Comment tu la connais? (James)

-Pourquoi tu ne la présentais avant? (Sirius)

-Depuis quand c'est ton amie? (Peter)

-Je la connais depuis la troisième année. Je ne l'ai pas présentais avant, car on ne se connaissait pas assez pour être considéré comme des amis et on se considère comme amis depuis l'année passée, mais je n'ai pas pensé à vous la présenter à ce moment-là. D'autres questions?

-C'est seulement une amie? Demanda James, suggestif.

-Oui et elle restera une amie, dit Remus pour conclure toutes autres suggestions.

-En tout cas, moi, je l'aime bien, dit Peter. Elle est super gentille.

-Ouais, je suis impressionné! C'est la seule fille qui ne nous drague pas! Clama James. Ca va faire du bien.

-De quoi d'avoir une autre Lily, se moqua Sirius, avant de recevoir un oreiller.

* * *

Dans le dortoir des filles:

Alicia ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à trois filles qui la fixaient étrangement. Lily, Kate (une blonde platine) et Naomie (une latina) regardaient l'intruse qui se mettaient dans le lit de la Sweetheart.

-Excuse-moi, mais ce lit appartient à Alicia Sweetheart, dit Kate, dans sa voix de Barbie.

-Alors, je lui dirais quand elle viendra se coucher, répliqua la fille aux cheveux arbuns.

-Alicia?? Cria Lily, surprise.

-Ah! Oui, c'est mon prénom, mais je préfèrais que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille, dit Alicia, insolente.

-Oh, arrête, on est meilleures amies, non?

-Evans, je croyait que tu avais assez de neurones pour enregistrer ce que je t'ai dit dans ma lettre.

-Voyons, arrête de jouer la comédie, je sais que c'est une farce ou une crise d'adolescente, n'est-ce pas?

-(rit jaune) Evans, c'est loin d'être une comédie.Peut-être que là, elle va comprendre que c'est loin d'être un jeu

Naomie et Kate regardaient tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes qui se fixaient pour décripter les sentiments de l'autre. Lily eut de plus en plus une mine déconfite. Alicia, elle, malgré son sérieux, gardait son sourire qui l'empêchait de prendre un air fâchée, même si cela paraissait sur son visage qu'elle était dans une colère sans nom.

-Couchez-vous, maintenant, l'heure du couvre arrive! Ordonna Lily, en colère.

«Maintenant, les rounds vont commencer, pensa Alicia, en s'étalant dans son lit»

* * *

À minuit:

Alicia descendait les marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre Remus qui se trouvait déjà sur le divan devant la cheminée.

-Salut, lui dit-elle, en se mettant à son aise.

-Salut, lui répondit-il. Alors, (se tourna vers elle) qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-J'ai reçu une lettre d'Amélie et de Lily qui disait à quel point elles étaient déçu de moi. Simplement, un gars que j'ai présenté à Lily l'a laissé tomber. Mais, cette lettre, je l'ai reçu un mauvais jour.

-Et ce mauvais jour, c'était quoi?

-Désolé, Rem, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer encore, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Lupin la prit dans ses bras.

-Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Mais, quand tu sauras prête en parler, tu viendras m'en parler, ok, petite soeur?

Alicia aimait quand Remus agissait comme un grand frère, pareil si c'était son meilleur ami. Rien que de bienveillance et de l'amour fraternel, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin en ce moment.

-D'accord, répondit-elle, en profitant de cette étreinte.

-Alors, comment tu as trouvé ta soirée avec nous?

-C'était amusant et les autres sont très gentils.

-Les autres ont dit la même chose à ton sujet, dit-il, en riant.

-Rem...Est-ce que j'ai dérangé? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Non, ils m'ont même demandé si je pouvait te demander si tu voulais rester avec nous et je te défends de penser encore ça!

-D'accord!

Le reste de la discussion se fit plus joyeuse et, après quelques temps, ils remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs.

* * *

**Bonjour! Merci à luffynette pour ta reviews! Je ne sais pas quand le troisième chapitre sera en ligne, alors je ne vous promets rien! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça va chauffer entre Alicia et Lily! Peut-être que le mauvais jour va être dévoiler! Ah! Seul l'avenir ne nous le diras! Bye!**


	3. Chap3: Réveil et haine

Chapitre 3: Réveil et haine

Le lendemain arriva très tôt pour Alicia. Elle se leva aux aurores et se dirigea mécaniquement vers la salle de bain. Après avoir pris sa douche, elle se regarda dans la glace aux contours embués. Ses yeux rougis par la mauvaise nuit qu'elle venait de passer s'était atténué et la fatigue vit une place à son masque de bonne humeur. Tranquillement, elle s'habilla de son uniforme et sortit de cette salle. Ensuite, Alicia mit ses livres dans son sac et se mit à regarder, une par une, ses compagnes de chambre. Toutes étaient endormies. En les voyant comme tel, la jeune fille se permit un regard vers son réveil. Il n'était que 5h du matin.

Elle prit un autre livre et descendit pour aller s'installer dans un des fauteuils. Après deux heures, un cri attira son attention et deux personnes se couraient après dans l'escalier. James, mouillé et, seulement, en pantalon, menaçait Sirius des pires morts qu'il pouvait trouver pendant que le craqué courait difficilement avec la crise de fou rire qui risquait de le tuer avant James. Alicia abandonna son bouquin en se levant, mais Black, en la voyant se lever, se mit en arrière d'elle comme pour un bouclier. Après un bref virement de tête vers Sirius, elle se retourna et vit en gros plan le visage colérique de Potter.

-Laisse-le moi, Alicia, dit James, essouflé.

-J'aimerais bien, mais le zigoto me tend bien solidement les bras, répondit-elle.

Effectivement, James vit les mains du jeune Black près des coudes d'alicia qui se débattait pour prouver ses paroles.

-Hey! C'est pas gentil, ça, protesta le dénommé «zigoto», boudeur. Mais, je te pardonne parce que t'es jolie, reprit-il, avec un sourire charmeur.

La jeune fille rougit, car elle n'était pas habituée d'un tel compliment. Remarquant que le garçon aux yeux bleus avait déserré sa pogne, elle se retourna et, pour masquer sa gêne, dit:

-Non, mais ça se dit pas des choses comme ça dans une telle situation! (claque en arrière de la tête de Sirius)

-Eh, Alicia, tu m'en laisse un peu, demanda le mouillé, amusé.

-Oh, mais je te laisse tout entier, répondit-elle, en se tassant.

-Mais...TTTRRRRAAAAÎÎÎÎÎÎTTTRRRREEEESSSSSSSEEEE, cria Black, en s'enfuiant de James à toutes jambes.

La jeune fille se rassit, regarda, quelques instants, les coureurs et se remit à lire, malgré les cris du pauvre Sirius Black. À l'arrivé de Remus, elle s'arrêta et Sirius passa à côté de celui-ci pour retourner au dortoir, essouflé. La jeune fille se leva pour aller le saluer.

-Alors, bien dormi, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui et toi?

-Relativement bien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius et James? Quoique j'en ai ma petite idée...

-Sirius a imité la voix de Lily pour réveiller James, mais il l'a aussi, au dernier moment, arrossé.

-Qu'est-ce que Sirius a dit avec la voix de Lily?

-Sûrement, les trucs habituels, il a fait semblant que Lily le réveillait et, ensuite, elle lui criait après pour raison x.

-(plié en deux de rire) J'aurais aimé être là!

-T'inquète, t'en auras sûrement la chance plus tard, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Peter qui semblait encore fatigué.

-Salut Peter! Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on descende en bas en attendant James et Sirius, proposa Alicia.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Remus, haussant les épaules.

Tous les trois descendirent pour se rendre à la grande salle en discutant avec animation. Il fallut quelques temps avant que les deux autres arrivent. James s'installa en face d'Alicia et à côté de Peter pendant que Sirius s'assit à côté de la jeune demoiselle, toujours avec un air boudeur.

-Traîtresse!

Cette insulte provoqua un fou rire d'Alicia, un sourire moqueur de James et les visages incrédules de Remus qui était à côté d'Alicia. et de Peter. Étrangement, Sirius ne resta pas longtemps avec son air boudeur et se permit de faire même un sourire.

-Eh, quelqu'un peut expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour que Sirius la surnomme ainsi, demanda Remus, confus.

-Disons que le charme du Don Juan, ici-présent, n'a pas fonctionné avec la demoiselle que voici, répondit James, moqueur.

-Hey! C'est pas vrai mon charme est tout le temps efficace!

-C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a laissé de courser après, hum?

Après la réplique de James, Sirius se renfrogna pendant qu'Alicia reprenait son fou rire et les autres eurent un sourire amusé.

-Oh, allez, boude pas, Sirius! T'as environ la moitié des filles de Poudlard à tes pieds, dit Lupin, lassé.

-Quoi? Seulement, la moitié, clama Sirius, faussement indigné.

-Le trois quart si ca peut te faire plaisir.

-Ouaip!

Après quelques minutes, Alicia se clama, malgré que les Maraudeurs avaient décidé d'essayer de la faire rire le plus possible, plus Sirius que les autres, car il voulait un peu se venger, pareil s'il n'était pas du tout fâché contre elle. Ensuite, les préfèts passèrent les horraires et ce fut Lily qui donna les horraires aux Maraudeurs et à Alicia.

-Lily, je t'ai manqué , s'exclama Potter, enjoué de la voir.

-Non, répondit-elle, sec. Tiens, ton horraire, Sweetheart, reprit méchament la rousse, en donnant l'horraire à son ex-meilleure amie.

À part Remus et Alicia, tous qui entendirent Lily fut abasourdit de la dureté de sa voix et passaient leur regard de la Sweetheart qui ignora la voix de Lily et regarda son horraire à la Evans qui la fixait, plein de haine. Après une dizaine de secondes, la préfète partit donner les autres horraires.

-Pourquoi Evans t'a regardé comme ça, demanda Sirius, incrédule.

-Parce qu'elle me hait!

-Pourtant, hier, elle ne semblait savoir qui tu étais, continua Black.

-Maintenant qu'elle le sait, elle me hait.

-Mais...

-C'est peut-être qu'elle est jalouse, espèra James.

-(rit) Désolé, James, mais il y a très peu de chance qu'elle soit jalouse, dit Alicia.

Potter baissa la tête, déçu, et l'adolescente regretta ses paroles.

-(se baissa pour voir les yeux de James) Hey, James, garde le moral! Si ça peut te rendre le sourire, je peux t'aider avec Lily, si tu veux bien sûr?

Le chef des Maraudeurs leva aussitôt la tête avec un sourire béat et se leva précipitament pour l'enlacer par-dessus la table.

-Je t'adore!!

Les autres rirent devant la face surprise d'Alicia qui ne comprenait plus rien. Après que Remus est séparé James d'Alicia qui commencait à étouffer, ils se mirent en route pour leur premier de l'année qui était potion de trois heures avec le professeur Slughorn. Ce cours se passa relativement bien, car il n'avait que quarante points enlevait à Gryffondor et qu'ils s'en sortaient avec un parchemin sur le philtre d'amour d'Iseult. Quand ils sortirent, Sirius, scandalisé, s'exclama:

-C'est pas un prof, c'est un tortionnaire!

-Allez, Sirius, tu t'attendais à quoi avec lui, demanda James, écoeuré lui aussi. Un tapis rouge avec des pétales de rose?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Irrécupérable, réprimanda Remus, levant les yeux.

Les autres affirmèrent avec la protestation de Sirius qui se donnait en spectacle. Pendant que le clown fesait son spectacle, Alicia entendit Lily et Amélie qui discutaient d'elle. Elle écouta en continuant de fixer Sirius qui s'en donnait à coeur avec James qui l'avait finalement rejoint.

-Elle a tellement changé, Amélie. Je te le dis, c'est rendu la catin des Maraudeurs! En plus, je suis sûr qu'elle s'est fait une chirurgie plastique.

-Hum, c'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup changé. Si tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était elle, je ne l'aurais jamais su.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase qu'elles ne la reconnaisse pas, c'est passable, mais qu'elles disent qu'elle était une cantin et qu'elle s'était fait une chirurgie plastique comme la plupart des barbies se faisaient, c'était INTOLÉRABLE! Son visage changea et Sirius le remarqua fut qu'il était en face d'elle.

-Alicia, ca va, demanda-t-il, inquièt.

-Ouais, sauf qu'il y a des mauvaise langues dans le coin, dit-elle, assez fort pour que Lily et Amélie entendent sans pour autant les regarder.

-Allez, sourit et laisse-les parler, clama Black, en faisant un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche. Souvent, ceux qui parlent en mal, ce sont des jaloux et, si ce sont des filles, elles ont de quoi à être jalouse. Tu es quand même avec les plus beaux garçons de la planète, reprit-il, faussement imbus.

-(reprenant son sourire) Merci!

-Derien, princesse, à votre service, clama-t-il, en faisant une révérence théâtrale.

Alicia secoua la tête et suivit les autres pour leur cour de botanique. En botanique, tout se passa bien à part qu'une plante avait presque arraché le doigt à Peter. Il s'en suivit du dîner pour, ensuite, aller en DFCM qui ne fut qu'un cours de deux pour faire un test et de la théorie.

Entre autre, la journée se passa merveilleusement vite. Mais, le soir fut plus mouvementé autant pour les garçons que pour Alicia.

* * *

Soirée d'Alicia:

Elle avait monté au couvre-feu, car elle s'était trop amusée et n'avait pas vu l'heure , mais Kate, la barbie de la chambre, bloqua la porte et lui dit, à travers celle-ci:

-Fut que ça te dérange pas de traîner avec les maraudeurs, ça ne te dérangera pas de traîner dehors.

-Cervelle-de-barbie, laisse-moi entrer!

-Tu peux toujours courir!

-Et, toi, te faire ENC&?#!!

Après quelques minutes où Alicia essayait par presque tout les moyens d'entrer, elle décida de descendre pour dormir sur le divan.

«Obligée de dormir sur le divan, tsss, pensa Alicia, énervé. Je pensais que tu étais tombée aussi bas, Lily. J'ai bien fait de ne plus devenir ta meilleure amie»

Sur ceci, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Soirée des Maraudeurs:

Après le départ d'Alicia, ils avaient montés et descendus aussitôt après sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Ils devaient faire quand même une blague aux Serpentards pour la rentrée au sinon ils allaient s'ennuyer d'eux. Ils s'étaient bien amusés, surtout quand ce fut le tour de Malefoy et Rogue, mais ils déchantèrent très vite quand ils virent la personne qu'il y avait dans la salle commune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, chuchota James en se tournant vers les autres qui haussèrent des épaules.

-Alicia, peite soeur, réveille-toi, lui dit doucement Remus, en la secouant.

Malgré le geste de Remus, elle ne vit que bouger un peu toujours endormie. En se retournant, les Maraudeurs découvrirent son visage aux yeux rougis et une larme apparaissaient. Tous furent choqués, même Peter. Ils décidèrent de la porter pour ne pas la réveiller brusquement comme Sirius savaient si bien le faire. Alors, Black la prit dans ses bras pour l'amener au dortoir où il y avait un lit de libre.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOX**

**Bonjour! Merci encore à Luffynette! Bon, bye! Chapitre 4 va peut-être bientôt venir!**


	4. Chap4: Réveil, flashback, etc

Chapitre 4: réveil, flash-back, etc...

Sirius déposa délicatement la jeune demoiselle sur le lit vacant de leur dortoir. Remus se chargea de lui ôter ses chaussures et mettre la couverture sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle attrapre froid.

- Lunard, tu sais ce qu'elle a, demanda James, inquiet.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il, en fixant sa soeur de coeur. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de terrible, cet été.

James hocha de la tête, compréhensif, et invita tout le beau petit monde à dormir. Seulement, deux personnes n'arrivaient pas à dormir: Remus et Sirius. Remus, lui, s'inquiétait beaucoup pour celle qui était comme la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, même après qu'elle est sue pour lui...

& Flash-Back &

Remus était assis en face du lac dans le parc. Il était en cinquième année et cela faisait environ un mois qu'il évitait Alicia. C'était la seule, à part les Maraudeurs, qui avait passé ses frontières pour être amie, mais il avait peur qu'elle le sache et qu'elle le rejette par la suite. C'était inévitable. Cette peur était plus fort que lui. Elle s'insinuait en lui au moment, le plus inattendu. Une fille, un peu grassette, lui bloqua la vue du paysage qui s'étendait devant lui.

- Alors, ça va, Remus, demanda Alicia, souriante.

- Oui, répondit Lupin, rouge. Eh, je...je dois y aller, car...

- Attends un peu, ordonna la fille aux cheveux rouges sous le soleil. peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu me fuis ainsi?

- Je ne te fuis...

- REMUS! Dès qu'on se croise dans les couloirs, tu t'enfuis comme si j'avais la peste, alors, oui, tu me fuis! C'est parce que tu ne me veux pas que je pour ta condition de petit loup ou quoi?

-Hein? «Mais, elle ne peut pas savoir, pensa-t-il, paniqué.»

-J'ai un cousin qui a le même problème de fourrure, alors, pour moi, c'est facile à deviner et tu le caches très bien. Pour ton secret, il est bien gardé avec moi et penses-tu vraiment que je vais te rejeter pour cette stupide niaiserie?

- Je pensais que oui, répondit le petit loup-garou, désarmé. Je suis quand même un...

- 13 nuits, par an, tu te changes en une grande bébite à poils avec des crocs, mais 365 jours et 352, tu restes le bon vieux Rem qui est doux, gentil, quoiqu'un parfait Maraudeur comme vous vous aimez vous appeller et mon ami. Bien, enfin, si tu veux toujours, reprit-elle, commençant à paniquer. Car, ça se peut que cela soit un prétexte et que...

- Non, non! Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait et touché par ce que tu viens de dire. Merci du fond du coeur.

- Derien, jeune loup en détresse, se moqua-t-elle, en se levant et faisant une révérence exagérée.

Un moment de silence passa.

- Tu aimerais que je te présente aux autres?

- NON! eh, ce n'est pas contre eux, Remus, mais Lily ne me le pardonnerait pas et je tiens beaucoup à son amitié.

- Mais, elle t'insulte, Alicia!

- Et, elle est aussi ma première amie, Rem. Que ferais-tu si les Maraudeurs feraient pareils?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Alors, s'il te plaît, Oniichan, ne m'en veux pas, d'accord?

- T'inquète! Je ne te laisserais pas pour si peu! Oniichan?

- Oui, grand frère...

& Fin du Flash-Back &

Remus sourit en se rappellant de la fin. C'est là où ils étaient considérés comme frère et soeurs. Le dernier réveillé, Sirius, regarda Remus à cet instant. Ce dernier était assis dans son lit et regardait en direction d'Alicia.

- Lunard, tu devrais dormir. C'est bientôt la pleine lune, tu sais.

- Oui, je sais, mais...

- Mais, rien du tout. Si tu t'inquiètes pour Alicia, c'est okay, mais penses-tu qu'elle va apprécier que tu te sois rendu plus à cause d'elle, hum?

- Je déteste les fois où tu as raison, grogna le petit loup, en essayant de se rendormir.

Moqueur, Sirius le regarda faire et se mit à penser. Ça lui a fait un choc quand il l'avait vu aussi abandonné et triste. Sirius, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu dans le train, l'avait toujours regardé quand elle était avec Evans quand celle-ci se faisait draguer par son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours vu avec un sourire et pleine d'énergie. Il avait pensé qu'elle n'avait aucun malheur et qu'aucun malheur ne pouvait lui être fait, pas à une personne si gentille, si amusante et si souriante. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait déchanté en la voyant pleurer dans son sommeil en silence.. «Même Remus a été surpris, pensa-t-il, triste.». Il continua ainsi à penser.

Ce fut les faibles rayons du soleil qui interrompirent ses réflections. Tout à coup, un hibou, complètement noir, toqua à une fenêtre proche de Sirius qui s'empressa d' ouvrir pour ne pas réveiller personne. Cette lettre lui était adressé et lui fit redouter ce qu'il trouvera écrit dans cette lettre. Après l'avoir lu, il se leva pour la mettre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet ce qui provoqua le réveil d'Alicia. Sous le regard de Sirius, elle se leva et constata, incrédule, qu'elle était dans le dortoir des garçons et non, dans la salle commune. Alicia se mit automatiquement à sourire.

- Allô, Sirius, ça va, demanda Sweetheart, en se levant pendant que Black se mit à regarder ailleurs

« Si tu savais comme ton sourire semble si faux, maintenant, pensa l'animagus-chien»

- Sirius, t'es malade, interrogea la fille du dortoir, soucieuse en se penchant sa main sur le front du garçon.

-Non, je suis juste fatigué, répondit-il, en la laissant quand même faire.

- Hum, sûrement! Mais, le grand Sirius, pourrait-il à jeune demoiselle ce qu'elle fait ici?

Patmol sourit et répondit à la moquerie en digne Maraudeur qu'il était:

- Jeune demoiselle, nous vous avons trouvé endormie sur un horrible canapé qui devait maltraité votre pauvre petit dos et nous nous sommes dit qu'un lit vous serait des plus convenables, n'est-ce pas une délicate attention?

Alicia rit discrètement, mais, en face d'elle, Sirius qui avait maintenant un regard sur son visage qui était rempli encore de larmes de sa nuit passée. Sirius se leva et essuya une larme qui perlait proche des yeux d'Alicia qui s'arrêta net de rire pour le regarder, gênée.

- Tu devrais te laver pour nettoyer ton si beau visage au sinon notre bon vieux Remus va dire que je t'ai malmené, jeune demoiselle, dit-il avec un sourire sincère et un clin d'oeil complice.

- Ça ne dérange pas si je prends une douche, demanda-t-elle, gênée.

- Pourvu que tu ne prennes pas une heure et, attends, dit-il en se retourna vers son armoire pour en sortir une serviette. Tiens, c'est toujours utile et les autres choses que tu auras besoin sont dans la douche, alors sers-toi!

- Merci, dit-elle, en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain. Euh, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi?

- Oui?

- Réveille pas James, je veux voir comment tu le réveilles James.

-(rit) D'accord!

Après quelques minutes, Alicia sortit, habillé de son uniforme qu'elle avait lavé par un sort.

- T'es sûre que tu es fille, demanda Sirius, moqueur.

- Oui, pourquoi, répondit-elle, en fronçant des sourcils.

- Parce que ça me prends plus temps que ça, d'habitude.

-Alors, c'est que t'es coquette, dit-elle en lui pinçant une joue.

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Remus se réveille. Avant même de se lever de son lit, Alicia se leva et prit dans ses bras son grand frère.

- Oniichan, je suis contente que tu te lèves, Sirius me maltraite depuis que je réveillais, dit-elle avec un air qui fit rire les deux garçons réveillés.

- Et, tu te fis au grand méchant loup pour t'aider, s'exclama-t-il, moqueur.

- Non, à mon Oniichan, répondit-elle toujours avec un air de gamine.

Remus secoua la tête pendant que Sirius regarda gentiment la scène en se demandant ce qui était le drôle de malaise qui lui serrait le coeur. Peu de temps après, ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient temps de réveiller pour la dernière journée de la semaine, car il était vendredi pour le deuxième jour de l'année. Remus réveilla Peter pendant que Sirius essayait de réveiller James à la demande d'Alicia qui se mit en indien sur le lit de Sirius pour tout voir, mais la méthode hilarante de Black ne marcha pas pour ce matin-là.

- Je peux essayer, Siri, dit-elle avec un sourire et les joues en feu d'avoir autant rit.

- Bien sûr, demoiselle.

- James, il faut que tu réveilles Lily est en danger, chuchota Alicia en s'asseyant sur le sol à côté de James.

- Lily, en danger, répèta Potter dans son sommeil.

- En plus, elle est toute nue.

- Hum, Lily toute nue, répèta Cornedrue. HEIN? LILY TOUTE NUE!!

Tout le monde, excluant James, riraient à gorges déployés

-SIRIUS!!

- Non, Jamesie, c'est pas moi, cette fois-là. C'est la petite démone qui est assise à côté de toi, expliqua Patmol, hilare en pointant Sweetheart qui fit son plus beau sourire au Maraudeur fâché.

- Toi, je crois que Patmol déteint trop sur notre jeune amie, dit-il en se calmant et en faisant un clin d'oeil complice à Alicia.

-Oh, non, je vais devenir un Sirius, pitié, non, dit-elle avec horreur.

- HEY! Je suis insulté là.

- Mais tu me pardonnes, hein, demanda Sweetheart avec un air charmant.

- Comme si j'avais le choix, soupira-t-il.

- Merci!

- Maintenant, James et Peter habillez-vous, ordonna Remus, autoritaire. Nous, on vous attendra à la grande salle.

Remus, Sirius et Alicia descendirent et, personne, encore, était dans la salle commune. Une chance pour Sweetheart qui ne voulait qu'on pense pour une raison de plus qu'elle était la catin des Maraudeurs. James et Peter, eux, arrivèrent en trombe dans la grande salle, après une dizaine de minutes qu'ils furent arriver. Quel fut la surprise d'Alicia quand elle se mit à voir les Serpentards déguisaient chacun en mascotte. Bien sûr, les professeurs n'avait pas de preuve et les Maraudeurs s'en sortaient blanc comme neige. Le premier cours de la journée était la Métamorphose avec McGonagall et les Serdaigles. Après la énième portion de Peter, ils décidèrent enfin d'y aller. La professeur fut la première à remarquer le changement d'Alicia.

- Mlle Sweetheart, on voit que l'été vous a fait du bien.

- Si on peut dire, professeur!

McGonagall hocha la tête comme si elle comprenait la réponse d'Alicia. Le cours fut inintéressant pour la plupart des élèves qui fit quand même semblant d'écouter pour ne pas attirer sa colère. Pendant le temps où McGonagall parlait, Alicia avait remarqué qu'Amélie lui envoyait des regards tristes.

«Amélie serait triste de ne plus être mon amie, pensa-t-elle. Pourtant, tout ce que tu m'as dit, je pourrais jamais l'oublier. C'est trop tard, imouto.»

**

* * *

**

**Désolé, ce n'est pas long, mais je promets d'en faire un autre en fin de semaine! Luffynette, tu vas me manquer!! Il pourrait pas avoir un remplaçant parce que, là, je fais m'ennuyer...toute seule... snif! Lol! Joke! Bon, ben, reviews please!**

**imouto --» soeur cadette ou petite soeur**


	5. Chap5: Oublier, Amélie, oublier

Chapitre 5: Oublier, Amélie, oublier...

Tout cela faisait un mois. Un mois qu'Alicia était amie avec les terribles Maraudeurs. Maintenant, c'était le début de l'octobre et les feuilles des arbres commençaient doucement à tomber. Ce mois-là avait passé très vite, malgré l'étrange humeur de Sirius qui devenait de plus en plus irritable envers James et Alicia pour une raison inconnue. Le Don Juan était réputé pour draguer et tout, mais jamais il n'avait eu 26 copines en un SEUL mois. Il avait battu tout les records. Les autres et Alicia s'inquiètait beaucoup pour lui et pour leurs faces, car les ex venaient souvent leur demander si ils pouvaient réparer leur «couple». Enfin, cela finnissait souvent en une claque sur la face pour les Maraudeurs et en «catin», bien senti, pour Alicia qui commençait à devenir aussi énervée que Sirius ce qui n'arrangait pas vraiment les choses. Aujourd'hui, on était un samedi et tout le monde était dehors pour profiter d'un des derniers jours avec les chaleurs de l'été. Tous les Maraudeurs étaient dans le parc pour relaxer, mais en deux groupes bien distants. James, Peter et Remus discutaient avec Alicia pendant que Sirius bécotait un peu plus loin sa blonde, plus que stupide. Après un moment, Sirius et sa suiveuse décidèrent d'entrer dans la conversation.

- Salut la gang, dit Black, souriant.

- Salut, répèta-t-elle en assisant à côté d'Alicia qui se fit presque écrasé par ses fesses.

Remus riait dans sa barbe inexistante pendant que le regard noir de Sweetheart transperçait la blonde qui s'était mis en tête de faire enragé notre pauvre demoiselle aux cheveux arbuns. Ils continuèrent la discussion, mais, après un énième coup de coude prit aux côtes pour Alicia, elle s'énerva.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ou quoi, demanda la jeune fille, enragé.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu prends énormément de place, répondit la blonde qui reçut trois nouveaux beaux regards noirs.

- Excuse-moi, mais celle qui prends beaucoup de place, ici, c'est toi, défendit James.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est à ma copine que tu es entrain de parler là, répliqua celui qui restait indifférent jusqu'à date.

- Elle insulte une amie et, toi, tu la défends, mais où est passée le Sirius que je connais? Tu peux me le dire!

- STOP! Je n'ai jamais demandé de chicane entre vous et, James, je peux règler ça comme une grande avec la demoiselle qui s'est se défendre, Sirius.

- Toi, on t'a rien demandé et, puis, si t'es ici avec nous, c'est simplement que on a eu pitié de toi et, de plus, t'as vraiment l'air d'une catin comme TOUT le monde le dit. Tu crois...

Alicia baissa la tête et retient ses pleurs et le coeur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa gorge. Elle courut le plus loin qu'elle pouvait sans entendre les bruits d'une colère qui éclatait et se dirigea vers une salle vide qu'elle insonorisa. Elle transforma une chaise en radio et mit un CD qui joua une de ses tounes préférées qui était «No Air».

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

Elle commença des pas simple de danse tout en continuant de pleurer comme pour se libérer.

_**If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh  
**_

Les pas de danse devenaient de plus en plus sacadés et périlleux qui devenaient presque des sauts. « Je ne veux plus lui parler, pensa-t-elle, troublé. Je veux l'oublier!»

_  
__**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I can make you understand**_

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Les mots qu'il avait dit étaient juste et ne disaient que la vérité, alors pourquoi se le cachait? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas de courage. Alicia avait toujours senti qu'elle était de trop et les gens lui disaient TOUT le temps qu'elle était une catin. Pourquoi ça aurait été différent avec ceux qu'elle avait considéré comme ses amis.

_  
__**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
**__  
__**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
**_

« OUBLIER!! Je veux oublier, PITIÉ, réfléchit-elle en continuant ses pas plus rapidement comme si la vitesse allait l'aider à faire ce qu'elle voulait tant.»

_  
__**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real  
**__  
__**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care  
**__  
__**So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

Son pied trébucha sur une dalle du vieux plancher qui dépassait. Elle s'étalla de tout son long dans la poussière et pleura en s'enfonçant dans ses bras. « C'est impossible d'oublier la vérité, sanglota-t-elle, malheureuse. Pitié, Merlin, aidez-moi!»_**  
**__  
__**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

Quelqu'un entra dans la salle et se mit à courir jusqu'à Alicia qui n'arrivait plus arrêté de pleurer._**  
**__  
__**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air**_

La personne qui était entrée posa la main sur son dos et commença à masser pour qu'elle puisse se calmer.  
_  
__**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

« Maman, Papa, je suis tanné d'être supposèment forte. Je veux être à vos côtés, s'il vous plaît.»

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

Sweetheart se calma et essaya d'essuyer ses yeux humides pour voir que la personne qui l'avait consolé était..._**  
**__  
__**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air **_

...Amélie! Ward l'enlaça comme une mère faisait quand son enfant pleurait pendant que une autre chanson embarquait.

- Tu sais que tu as le droit de pleurer, Ali, dit-elle en laissant Alicia mouiller son gilet. Je t'ai vu dans le couloir entrain de courir et je me suis dit: « Je dois la suivre» ce que j'ai fait en disant à Lily que je devais aller ailleurs, s'expliqua Amélie, en commençant à lisser ses cheveux avec sa main. Merlin, je me rends comment j'ai été une bien mauvaise amie. Laissez Lily dire des choses si terribles pour se défouler de sa soeur pendant que, toi, tu acclumulais tout ça avec tes propres malheurs et tes propres malaises. Jamais, je n'aurais dû faire ça! Je suis désolée! Je sais que tu ne pardonneras pas, car je sais que cela t'a blessé. J'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas, même si tu dois me crier après. (commence à pleurer aussi) Je... Je veux me racheter et être encore ton amie, même si tu te méfies de moi. J'aimerais ravoir ma soeur de coeur à mes côtés, s'il te plaît.

Alicia avait écouté sans même se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait silencieusement pour ne pas manquer ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle lui manqué aussi énormèment, son imouto. Puis, doucement, Sweetheart se défit de la prise d'Amélie qui essayait calmer ses larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux.

- Je...Je ne sais pas si tu es sincère, Aimée, mais je veux y croire, essaya d'expliquer Alicia, triste. J'avoue que si vous n'avez pas envoyer cette lettre ce jour-là. Je n'aurais jamais arrêtée notre amitié.

-De quel jour que tu parles, demande délicatement l'imouto d'Alicia.

- Le jour de ... de... de la...mort de mes parents, chuchota piteusement Sweetheart.

- Non! Mais...comment?

- Une attaque de Mangemorts fut que mes parents sont considérés comme traîtres au sang, ben, voilà.

- Et tu as reçu la lettre le même jour ?

- Non, le jour où Dumbledore me l'a annoncé, soit le lendemain, car j'étais son élève et il voulait que cela me soit annoncé par quelqu'un de familier et, non, un inconnu. J'ai eu de la chance, car j'étais chez mon cousin, tu sais, le loup-garou, mais je me dis que ça aurait dû être moi.

-(prenant le visage d'Alicia entre ses deux mains) Ne penses PLUS JAMAIS ça!!

Un moment de silence fit place et Alicia se mit à rire. Amélie se mit à la regarder, interloqué.

-En pensant, Dumbledore était à côté de moi quand vous m'avez envoyé la beuglante. Sa face était drôle à voir quand on s'en souvient.

-(pâlit à vue d'oeil) Tu rigoles là?

-Nope, mais, t'inquiètes, il a dit que mademoiselle Evans le décevait beaucoup et, non, Ward.

- Merci, allez, viens, on va manger un petit morceau sans Lily et les Maraudeurs à la table des Serdaigles et, après, on trouve notre local et on passe la nuit, là-bas, comme on faisait l'année passée, d'accord?

-D'accord!

* * *

**Allô! Même pas une petite reviews, je suis déçue! snif! Joke :P! Le sixième chapitre devraient arriver bientôt, mais je ne sais pas quand et est-ce que c'était au moins un peu drama?**

**Sondage: Est-ce que vous préfèreriez Remus soit...**

**1-Gay avec oc**

**2-Gay avec Snape**

**3-Hétéro avec oc**

**4-Hétéro avec Narcissa Black**

**5-Autres...**

**Appuyez sur le numéro qui sera votre réponse, mais, si c'est le numéro 5, dites avec qui vous voulez que Rémus soit! Message terminée. BEEP!**


	6. Chap6: un acte, trop de consèquences

Chapitre 6: Un acte, trop de consèquences

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, pensa Sirius après qu'Alicia soit parti»

- J'espère que tu es fier de toi, Black, s'exclama James en colère.

Patmol se tourna vers lui. Son visage semblait fermé, mais ses yeux le trahissaient en reflètant toute la tritesse qu'il y avait en ce moment. Cette dernière chose fit sursauter Potter qui le regarda plus fixement. Cornedrue ne l'avait jamais appellé Black. C'était sûrement le signe qu'il était allé trop loin, beaucoup TROP loin.

- Tu n'as pas à lui parler ainsi, stupide Potter, défendit la future-ex de Sirius.

- Toi, la ferme, ordonna Black. Vas-t-en et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

- Mais, Sirius...

-VAS-T-EN, cria Sirius, une lueur de rage dans ses yeux.

La blonde partit sans demander son reste. Remus qui, pour l'instant, n'avait rien dit s'avança et donna à Patmol un coup de poing qui n'oublierait pas de si tôt. Cet acte fit tomber le plus grand fauteur de trouble de Poudlard qui n'en prit pas cure. Il savait que c'était justifié et il baissa même la tête en signe de résignation.

- Tu sais juste pour ça, commença Remus en colère. J'aurais dû te tabasser jusqu'à ce que tu sois seulement en état d'aller à l'infermerie, mais c'est seulement par amitié que je te donne seulement ce coup de poing.

- C'est gentil, Lunard... Ironisa Sirius.

-ET qu'Alicia va t'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Sirius émit un petit gémissement, toujours la tête baissée.

- Tu sais, Patmol, il serait peut-être temps que tu réalises le VRAI pourquoi de la chicane que TU as PROVOQUÉ avec TA copine.

- Ah, ouais, et c'est quoi le vrai pourquoi, dit Black avec un sourire moqueur qu'il perdit en voyant le sourire de Remus.

- La jalousie à propos d'une rumeur, peut-être?

Sirius rebaissa la tête en savant que nier ou mentir devant un loup-garou ne servirait qu'à lui aider à recevoir un autre coup. Cette rumeur le faisait rager bien qu'elle était infondée, mais elle semblait si réelle à Black que cela l'avait énervé et rendu inconsidérablement jaloux.

- Tu sais que la rumeur est fausse, mais ta tête qui contient un pois chiche n'a fait que se mettre en colère et à ne pas réflèchir! Espèce d'idiot!

Il le savait qu'il était un idiot. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit ça...Depuis qu'il avait rendu son regard encore plus triste...

- Je sais que tu as peur, Sirius, mais là, c'est ridicule. Alors, fut que tu me mets les crocs à vifs, on va TOUS dîner et, APRÈS, tu vas faire tes excuses à Alicia, finit-il en pointant du doigt Sirius qui avait honte. Je sais pas comment, mais tu vas le faire, d'accord?

- Oui...

Remus lui tendit sa main à Sirius qui le remarqua après quelques minutes après. Il la prit et se leva en partant la tête baissée avec Peter en avant pendant que Remus et James restaient en arrière pour ne pas que Sirius se défile, malgré qu'ils savaient qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

- Tu parlais de quel rumeur, Lunard, demanda James, intrigué.

- Ah, celle-là, tu vas l'adorer, commenta Lupin, souriant. Il paraît que...

* * *

Du côté d'Alicia:

Amélie parlait de ses vacances, mais hésitait encore de parler de ses parents devant l'orpheline qui lui dit que ce n'était pas grave si elle en parlait d'eux.

- T'es sûre? Lui demanda son amie, hésitante.

- Oui, répondit Sweetheart, calme. Je sais qu'ils sont là, reprit-elle en pointant son coeur. C'est tout ce qui m'importe et, en plus, Maman détestait que je pleure alors...

-Tu es très forte, complimenta Ward, admirative. Moi, si j'aurais perdue mes parents, je suis sûre que je serais dure et triste.

Alicia haussa les épaules et elles continuèrent leur chemin. Ensuite, elles s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigles. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'Alicia voit les Maraudeurs qui rentrèrent, tendus. Elle essaya de détourner son regard pour ne pas les voir, mais ce n'était pas facile, car ces derniers voulaient être dans son fichu champ de vision. Amélie remarqua son manège et lui fit des signes pour rammasser de la nourriture et sortir. C'est ce qu'elles firent sans voir les regards pesants qui étaient sur elles. À la sortie, pour s'ajouter à leur malheur, elles croissèrent Lily qui les toissait.

- Je ne savais pas Amélie que tu traînais avec...

-Si tu veux rester mon amie, Lily, tu es mieux de ne pas finir ta phrase, menaça Ward, sérieuse. Et, JE traîne avec qui je veux, alors on se reverra demain pour faire nos devoirs. Merci et au revoir!

Amélie s'éclipsa avant qu'Evans n'ait dit un mot en tirant Alicia par le bras. Elle avait rembarré Lily pour elle. Oui, elle l'avait fait. Sweetheart eut un sentiment de bien-être qui lui fit monter des larmes aux yeux. Elles se retrouvèrent vite dans LEUR salle où, avant, Lily, Amélie et Alicia passaient des nuits à bavarder et à jouer en attendant que le soleil se lève. C'était le bon temps, c'était l'ancien temps. Cette salle était douette, malgré la poussière qui s'était acculmulée cet été. Le plancher était recouvert d'un immense tapis violet qui s'harmonisait avec les rideaux mauves et violets qui fesaient place aux quatres murs. Des oreillers pourpres et rouges étaient placés aux quatres coins et un bureau d'ébène s'imposait dans cette pièce. La petite blonde s'avança pour tirer un tiroir du bureau pour en sortir des magazines et des mangas. Elles lisèrent pendant quelques heures. Amélie, lassée, soupira et s'étira en disant.

-Je suis tannée! Maintenant, on bavarde!

Elles entendirent en même temps la porte claquer. Amélie pensa que c'était le vent et Alicia se dit que c'était les Maraudeurs qu'ils l'avaient retrouvés. Elle rougit un peu, car, avant de lire, elles avaient changés de tenues. Amélie portait un T-shirt rose avec un bas de pyjama beige pendant qu'elle avait une légère camisole bleu qui dévoilait son nombril et un short rouge moulant qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle prit un parchemin et une plume qui était proche d'elle et écrivit qu'elles étaient surveillées et qu'Amélie devait jouer le jeu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris, demanda la jeune fille.

-À mon cousin, j'avais complètement oublié que je devais lui écrire à soir, alors je lui écrit maintenant, car on va sûrement s'amuser et j'oublierais encore de lui écrire, expliqua la fille aux cheveux arbuns. Tiens, tu peux me dire si c'est bien?

-Bien sûr, répondit Ward qui, après quelques secondes, secoua la tête en signe qu'elle avait compris. C'est très bien. En pensant, comment tu trouves Malefoy?

- Terriblement sexy, pourquoi, demanda Alicia qui reprit sa lettre.

-Parce que je fais te dire un truc, dit-elle sur un ton de confidence. Je suis complètement folle de lui!

-Je te comprends! Ces fesses sont vraiment trop... HUM!

Pendant que les filles divageaient sur Lucius qu'elles trouvaient répugnant, sous la cape, deux garçons fulminèrent pendant qu'un rigolait, car il avait compris le manège des filles et un autre se demandait comment elles pouvaient dire ça. Tout d'un coup, ça fut de trop et Sirius se dégagea de sous la cape en criant.

- NON! MAIS, COMMENT VOUS POUVEZ DIRE ÇA?!

En voyant qu'elles souriaient, il sut qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il se retourna ves ses amis qu'il avait aussi dévoilés en agissant comme un détraqué et s'excusa.

- Pas grave, Patmol, nous aussi, on s'est fait avoir, dit James en s'asseyant à côté d'Alicia. Bravo!

Alicia sourit, mais le fait que Sirius s'assise à côté donnait une allure mal assuré au sourire. Elle tourna la tête vers Amélie qui était en face d'elle et remarqua qu'elle affichait une tête victorieuse.

«Oh, Oh, elle a deviné, pas bon, pas bon, pensa la danseuse.»

Alicia lui tira la langue ce qui déclencha un fou rire d'Amélie et l'imcompréhension. Tout les garçons se tournèrent vers la tireuse de langue qui leur fit un signe que c'était la folie ce qui lui valut un oreiller dans son joli petit visage. Maintenant, ça fut à son tour d'éclater de rire.

- Bon, que vous espionnez notre charmante Gryffondor ne me dérange pas, mais vous pouvez me dire, pourquoi vous devez nous espionnez TOUT les deux ET en pyjama?

- Ben, c'est pas de notre faute si t'es avec elle, répondit Remus. Et, que vous êtes en pyjama.

- Alors, retournez au dortoir et laissez deux filles en pyjama tranquille, s'exclama Alicia.

- Tu passes qu'on laisse deux filles sexy tranquille, répliqua James. C'est pas le style des Maraudeurs, hein, les gars?

Les autres affirma d'un signe de tête.

- Pots de colle, je vais vraiment croire qui vous faut même une maman, ici!

- Alors, tu veux, demanda James en s'intallant sur ses cuisses.

- NON! (en le frappant au visage avec un oreiller)

-Pas de chance, Jamesie, dit Sirius, rieur, qui reçut lui aussi un coup d'oreiller de la part d'Alicia qui se retourna d'un air buté.

-Pas de chance, toi non plus, Siri, s'exclama James, vengeur.

Sirius soupira et haussa les épaules. Sentant la tension monter, Remus leur annonça.

- Est-ce que vous savez qu'un bal d'Halloween?

-Non, dit Amélie qui sentit l'air glacial venir.

- Ouais, en plus, avec un groupe de musique d'anciens élève et un élève de l'école, expliqua Lupin.

- C'est qui l'élève de l'école, demanda Ward.

- Tout ce qu'on sait qui s'appelle les Datenshi, répondit James. Alors, l'élève reste un mystère!

« Oh, non! Il n'a pas fait ça, il n'a pas fait ça, se répèta Sweetheart, paniquée. Pitié!»

Voyant que le visage d'Alicia virait au blanc, Sirius lui demanda si elle allait bien. La paniquée regarda autour d'elle et vit des visages inquiet à part Remus qui semblait jubiler. Alicia bouillait intérieurement, il le savait le traître! Pourquoi lui annoçait comme ça?

-Oui, oui, ça va!

Ils continuèrent ainsi à délirer jusqu'à ce qu'Amélie emmène la torture qui était la pire de toutes: le jeu de vérité et consèquences. Elle expliqua le jeu aux ignorants qui ne savait pas les règles, mais ils semblaient la faire tourner en bourique.

-C'est simple, les gars, s'exclama Alicia. On te demande vérité ou consèquence, tu réponds et si tu as choisis vérité, tu dois répondre à la question que celui qui t'a choisit te pose ou tu subis une consèquence pour ne pas avoir répondu, mais, si tu as choisit consèquence, celui qui t'a choisit t'énumères trois consèquences et tu devras en choisir. Bon, qui commence?

-MOI!! Cria Amélie. Je choisis...JAMES!! Vérité ou Consèquence?

-Vérité!

- Bon, combien, en moyenne, tu fais de rêves érotiques sur notre chère Lily, demanda Amélie en déclenchant un fou rire général.

-Euh, 2 par semaine, répondit James en rougissant.

-MENSONGE, s'exclama Sirius, outré. C'est tout les jours!!

-D'accord, Sirius... bon, c'est à toi de choisir James!

- Bon, je choisit... Sirius!! Vérité ou Consèquence?

- Vérité, répondit Black. Moi, je suis honnête à ce genre de jeu.

- Combien tu aimes notre jeune Sweetheart?

- (rougit) Ben, c'est comme une soeur!

-Et, tu te dis honnête, dit la concernée en colère. Bon, choisis quelqu'un!

- Euh... Amélie? Vérité ou consèquence?

- Vérité!

- Cool! De qui es-tu amoureux?

-D'un gars, répondit simplement la petite blonde.

- Ouais, mais encore?

- Je ne veux pas nommer son nom, mais je peux vous dire que c'est un Gryffondor.

-Je confirme, dit Alicia.

- D'accord, je me contente de ta réponse. Choisis!

- Remus! Vérité ou consèquence ?

-Vérité

- Okay! T'es-tu gay?

- Non! Bon, mon tour... Peter! Vérité ou consèquence?

-Vérité!

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui as pris mon magazine?

-Non, mais c'est quoi cet question?! S'exclama les deux filles pendant que les deux autres garçons se roulaient de rire par terre.

- Non, mais tu devrais demander à Sirius ou à James! Bon, Alicia! Vérité ou consèquence?

-Consèquence, répondit-elle. Il y en a qui manque de courage pour les consèquence et je me dois de rétablir en bonne Gryffondor!

- Alors... (sourire sadique) Soit que tu déclares à Malefoy qu'il ets le meilleur et que tu es sa fan numéro un

- JAMAIS!!

- Soit que tu te mets dans le lit de Rogue en pyjama ou soit que...

-Pitié, quelque chose de moins pire!!

- Tu embrasses Sirius sur la bouche, dit-il, victorieux, pendant que les deux concerné rougissaient.

Alicia leva la tête vers Sirius qui semblait vouloir à sauter sur Pettigrow.

« Ça doit être désagréable pour lui d'être embrassé par quelqu'un déteste, pensa-t-elle, sombre. Bon, mieux vaut y aller maintenant! Merlin, aide-moi!»

Rapidement, Alicia tourna la tête de Sirius avec sa main et l'embrassa doucement, mais tout cela passa si vite que Black n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux ce qui fit rire les autres.

- Bon, on continue, dit Alicia pour masquer sa gêne. Prochaine victime du jeu sera... Remus!!

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Morphée vient pour les prendre dans ses bras pour un sommeil, remplit de rêve

* * *

**Bonjour! Merci à LilyTigresse2795, Celeshoot, Prudence Jedusor, meeloo et tigrou-92!! Ça fait plaisir d'avoir autant de reviews!! Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il arriva, alors pas de promesse!! Pour le sondage, je laisse jusqu'au chapitre 8 où je dirais les résultats finals! En pensant, LauLau, lâche tes reviews ici, pas sur mon email, car ma boîte est pleine à craqué à chaque fois que tu veux faire valoir ton opinion! Et, ne dis pas que j'exasgère, car 11 email pour un seul chapitre et ce n'est pas le pire, alors watch out! Bye!**

**1: 0 2:0 3:3 1/2 4:2 1/2**


	7. Chap7: S'occuper de Peter et pardonner

chapitre 7: S'occuper de Peter et pardonner!

Cela faisait pas moins de cinq jours que la soirée était terminée. Ces cinq jours, où Alicia fuyait Sirius comme la peste et l'ignorait peu importe les niaiseries qu'il faisait devant elle, avaient été tendus que cela était à couper au couteau. En même temps, elle s'était rapprochée d'Amélie qui espèrait que Peter lui demande enfin d'aller au bal avec elle, mais c'était un peu éloigné des Maraudeurs pour deux raisons: Sirius et les pimbêches qui l'exaspérait. Ces filles-là la poussaient quand elles étaient avec eux ou lui demandaient les questions sur leurs idoles en disant, au passage, des scènes de leurs rêves érotique. En y repensant, elle n'avait qu'un seul mot à la bouche: DÉGOÛTANT. Grâce à son refus et à son dégoût face à ses filles, elle était encore plus détestée que jamais. Les rumeurs étaient encore plus en circulation de plus en plus à propos d'Alicia, mais elle les ignorait depuis qu'elle avait entendu que Remus et elle était un futur couple.

Mais, présentement, dans la Grande Salle, Alicia et les maraudeurs soupaient. Alicia écoutait James se plaignant que Lily ne voulait pas de lui et Sirius et Remus essayant de consoler Peter qui pensait n'avoir personne à inviter. Tout à coup, une idée germa dans la tête de la jeune adolescente.

- Je ne trouverai personne pour le bal, dit Pettigrow, sombre.

- Ah, oui, demanda Alicia, malicieuse en penchant la tête.

-Oui, s'exclama-t-il, la tête baissée.

- Peter, veux-tu qu'on fasse un pari, interrogea la jeune fille aux cheveux arbuns.

-Dis et on verra.

-Disons que je te trouve une fille pour le bal ou je deviens ton esclave pendant une semaine, ça te va?

- Ouais, les deux sont tentants, mais si je perds?

-Penche-toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Pendant qu'elle chuchotait dans l'oreille de Queudver qui semblait plus surpris qu'autre chose, les autres Maraudeurs se demandait ce que l'adolescente clémendait. Après une ou deux minutes, Peter interrompit leurs pensées en disant:

- Juste ça? Rien pour toi?

- Et, oui! Maintenant, comment ca va se passer, c'est que je lui dis que tu veux aller en sortie avec elle, demain, à Pré-au-Lard, tu l'emmène en sortie et tout le tralala si elle accepte et, avant, pendant ou après votre sortie, tu l'invites, car je ne le ferais pas à ta place! Si elle refuse les deux cas, c'est que je dois sûrement être ton esclave pendant une semaine, ok?

-Ok!

- Alors, place au spectacle, clama-t-elle, en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles où certains, surtout Amélie, la regardaient interloqués, mais Alicia ignora tous ses regards et sourit à son amie. Puis, l'adolescente regarda les Serdaigles qui avaient pognés le fixe sur elle et, aussitôt, elle leva les mains en disant:

-Je suis venue en paix. Moi, massacrée personne!

Sa phrase déclencha un fou rire chez les bleus qui retourna à ses occupations.

-Alors, pourquoi tu es venue, demanda Amélie, souriante.

-Bonjour, oui, je vais bien et toi?

-Moi aussi et ça irait encore mieux si tu me répondais!

-Je voulais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, mais être traitée de manière si peu cavalière, je pense te faire languir de curiosité.

- C'est quoi et ça concerne qui?

-Pré-Au-Lard. Toi et un gars.

-Et quel gars?

-Un gryffondor.

-Ça, je m'en doutais, mais lequel?

-Un maraudeur.

- Lequel, demanda encore Amélie, à bout de nerfs.

-Je pense qu'il s'appelle Peter.

-HEIN?

-Peter voudrait que tu l'accompagnes avec lui à Pré-Au-Lard, demain, dit Alicia, contente de son effet.

-C'est vrai? À quelle heure? Et où? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je devrais mettre?

- STOP! Tu babilles, tu sais?

-Désolé!

-Pas grave, t'es toujours ma préféré. Bon, pour répondre à tes questions, oui, c'est vrai, 10 heures devrait être une bonne heure, aux calèches comme ça, vous sortez tout de suite, je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire, mets quelque chose qui t'avantage et qui t'effemines. Maintenant que c'est terminé, je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Pety, ajouta-t-elle, en se levant. Bonne soirée!

Elle retourna, un air neutre au visage, à sa place où les Maraudeurs la regardaient avec curiosité.

-Je suis dans le regret de dire...que je ne serais pas ton esclave pour une semaine, finit-elle avec un sourire.

Absourdis, Peter resta figer et se balançait sous les coups que ses amis donnaient pour le féliciter. Il se reprit en disant:

-Et où et quand?

-10 heure, aux calèches.

- Merci, cria-t-il, en lui sautant dessus.

* * *

Le lendemain:

Pendant que les garçons dormaient, une ombre se faufila dans leur dortoir et se dirigea vers l'armoire de Peter pour en sortir des vêtements. Puis, l'ombre sauta sur le lit et cria:

-DEBOUT!! ALLEZ, ON SE LÈVE!!

Les Maraudeurs émergea de leurs sommeils et remarqua, surtout Pettigrow, qu' Alicia était entrain de sauter pour atterir sur les genoux. Elle mit les vêtements retirés de l'armoire dans les bras de Queudver qui semblait surpris.

-Il est 9h, marmotte, si tu veux être prêt à ton rendez-vous, dit-elle avec un sourire. Va prendre une douche et mets ça, ordonna la fille, en le poussant vers la salle de bain.

Une fois, la porte fermée, la jeune fille se retourna vers les autres avec son grand sourire habituel et se dirigea vers James en faisant apparaître une plume et un parchemin.

- Bon, pendant que Peter prend sa douche et s'habille, je vais m'occupper de ton cas, James. Écris-moi une lettre pour Lily en disant vraiment ce que tu ressens pour elle et en t'excusant des manières grossières que tu prends pour la draguer. Et, t'inquètes, je vais la lire, dit-elle avec un air d'avertissement. Bon, je reviens. Je vais me préparer.

À ses mots, interloqués, les garçons remarqua qu'elle avait les cheveux mouillés et qu'elle était en léger jogging et en camisole. Après qu'elle fut sortie, les garçons se préparèrent. Ensuite, vers 9h30, Alicia entra, une main devant ses yeux et avec un paquet dans ses mains.

-Si il y a des gars qui sont déshabillés ou en boxer, habillez-vous, cria-t-elle.

- T'inquètes, il n'y a que Sirius qui est torse nu, dit Remus, souriant.

Elle enleva sa main et passa devant Sirius qui lui dit un salut sans le regarder pour se diriger vers Peter qui tremblait légèrement. Pendant ce geste, Sirius la détailla. Elle avait une robe bleu, faisant ressortir ses yeux qui avait un petit ruban rouge qui soutenait sa poitrine, des chausettes rayés qui lui arrivait aux genoux après que la robe finit et des chaussures noires. La jeune fille avait bouclés légèrement ses cheveux. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. En s'assisant à côté de lui, Alicia posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Tu es nerveux? Tiens, mange! (lui tend des tartines qui avaient dans son paquet) Dans une dizaine de minutes, on part pour les portes. Tu ne seras pas en retard, d'accord?

- Oui et merci, dit-il en prenant une bouché.

Celle aux yeux bleus opina de la tête et se dirigea vers Remus et Sirius pour leur donner leurs tartines en attendant Potter. Quand James sortit de la douche, habillé, l'adolescente se dirigea vers lui en lui donnant le reste de la nourriture. Pendant que les autres mangeait, elle essaya de détendre Pettigrow.

-Bon, on va y aller! (voyant le regard de Peter) Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu auras environ 5 minutes d'avance, mais n'oublie pas que tu as affaire à une Serdaigle, dont elle sera soit en avance, soit à l'heure.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les portes. Arrivant, pile à l'heure, Amélie se dirigea vers Peter, aussi nerveuse que lui. Elle portait un jeans noire et un chandail bleu, tous les deux, moulants pour dévoiler ses formes fémines. Fut que personne ne disait un mot, Alicia s'exclama:

-Bon, on monte dans la calèche ou vous préférez faire les moines.

Comme un seul homme, ils montèrent tour à tour. Sirius se mit à côté d'Alicia qui s'éloignait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de lui, mais, en face d'elle, remus se moqua d'elle ce qui déclencha un tirement de langue en règle de la part de la fille aux yeux bleus. Une chance pour elle, le voyage fut très court. Quand ils descendirent, Remus s'écria:

-Bon, Peter, on te laisse avec Amélie. Alicia, tu viens avec nous ou tu vas être seul?

-Je vais aller de mon bord.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le petit couple en premier, Sirius se retourna où Alicia était partit et dit aux autres:

-Bon, je vais vous laisser les gars!

-Attends! Cria James, pris au dépourvu.

- Me faire pardonner!

Il s'éloigna.

-Je me demande si il sait qu'il est amoureux d'elle, s'interrogea Potter à haute voix.

-Peut-être, mais, si il ne le sait pas, il le saura bientôt, répondit Lupin.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius rattrappa très vite la jeune demoiselle.

- Pourquoi tu me suis, Black, demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

-J'aimerai passer la journée avec toi pour me faire pardonner, expliqua Patmol.

-Et, si je dit «non», tu vas quand même me suivre, c'est ça?

-Exactement, clama-t-il dans un sourire goguenard.

-Bien, je voulais aller à l'animalerie magique, là-bas, dit l'adolescente, en pointant une boutique.

-Bien, allons-y, répliqua l'animagus-chien, en faisant une petite révérence.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'ambiance chaude de la boutique où toutes sortes d'animaux étaient exposés, Alicia eut une expression que Sirius n'avait jamais vu cependant cela la rendait encore plus magnifique. Les yeux brillants d'exitation et le grand sourire d'enfant étaient les preuves qu'Alicia était dans son élément. Tout à coup, un vieil homme maigre aux cheveux blancs vient à leur rencontre.

-Salut, Alicia, comment va l'élève de Poudlard que je préfères? Oh, mais qui est ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne?

- Salut, Wilfried, je vais bien et toi? Je suis ton élève de Poudlard préféré de quand? J'achète presque jamais rien! Le jeune homme est un pot de colle qui veut se faire pardonner au nom de Sirius Black.

- Bien. Tu l'es depuis toujours ma préférée. Tu es la seule qui vient par plaisir, ici! Bonjour Sirius, si vous permettez que je vous appelles ainsi! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas comme votre frère! La dernière fois, j'ai dû mettre mes animaux sur calmant.

-Il n'a pas effrayé Nana, hein?

-(rit) Non! Il s'est même griffé par elle! C'est qu'elle a dû caractère, celle-là!

- Je vais la voir pour la féliciter. (tirant sur la manche de Patmol) Viens, je vais te présenter Nana.

Tous les deux allèrent au fond de l'allée. Dans un coin, des murs de verres qui arrivait aux cuisses des arrivants faisait une barrière pour exposer des chats aux pelages étranges. À cet instant, ils étaient cinq, tous des chatons.

- Sirius, je te présente Mitsuki, (pointa une chatte noire avec une lune dans le front) Linxy, (pointa un chat avec un pelage roux semblable aux linx) Ichigo, (pointa un chat orange) Yami (pointa un chat noire avec des tâches dorées et rouges, puis prit une chatte noir qui avait une tâche blanche qui ressemblait à une fleur à 5 branches avec des poils roses sur les bords de ce dessin qui était en haut d'une patte d'en avant) et ma petite solitaire, Nana. Tu peux la flatter, même si c'est pour la remercier d'avoir massacré ton frère!

En riant, il caressa la petite chatte qui ronronna d'avoir tant d'attention. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se décida à parler:

- Pourquoi, si c'est ta préférée, tu ne la prends pas?

- Avant, c'était parce que Maman et Papa ne voulaient pas d'animaux, mais, là, je ne sais pas. Ah, il y a aussi le prix, 60 gallions seulement pour un chat aussi merveilleux qu'il soit, c'est cher pour un étudiant.

- Avant? Que veux-tu dire?

En l'entendant poser la question, elle prit conscience qu'elle en avait trop dit. Pendant que le goût amer affulait au fond de sa gorge et les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux, elle serra inconsciemment Nana qui tourna sa tête vers son visage en sentant sa détresse. Sirius sentit lui aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors il se mit derrière Alicia pour l'enlacer, car il ne voulait pas écraser la petite chatte. Il resta ainsi, attendant qu'elle parle la premièrement, ne savant pas quoi dire.

-Ils...Ils sont morts, dit-elle, pleurant à présent.

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas sa peine, mais il savait que cela devait être plus douloureux qu'elle le montrait. Cependant, il prit la chatte pour l'ôter de ses bras et la mit dans le parc de verre. Puis, il prit dans ses bras la jeune fille qui essayait d'arrêter de pleurer.

-Pleure, si tu as besoin de pleurer, pleure, la consola-t-il, la balançant légèrement. Ne gardes pas cela en dedans, d'accord?

Elle affirma, la tête enfouie sur son torse et ses mains accroché à la chemise pourpre qu'il portait. Alicia se libéra de ses larmes qu'elle voulait tant faire couler.

-Je ne te demanderais pas de détails et je ne le dirais à personne, même aux Maraudeurs, expliqua Patmol. Mais, si tu veux en parler, tu peux venir m'en parler.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants et, puis, en meilleur forme, Alicia le présenta aux restes des animaux qui avaient un nom d'Alicia ou de Wilfried et ils parlèrent à ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent retourner à Poudlard. Pendant ce merveilleux après-midi, la jeune fille pardonna à Black. Quand ils fuent sortis de la boutique, Sirius l'arrêta:

-Attends, j'oublie que je dois acheter des croquettes pour hiboux, expliqua l'animagus-chien. Attends ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes!

-D'accord.

Et, il revient dans les 5 minutes qui suivirent. Quand ils se rendirent à Poudlard, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Le soir se passa très vite, car Alicia devait aider James qui n'avait terminer sa lettre. Le lendemain, il la donna à Lily, rougissisant. À la grande surprise de tous, sauf d'Alicia, elle accepta d'aller au bal avec lui, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de profaner une menace comme quoi que, si la soirée était raté par sa faute, elle ferait de sa vie un enfer. Ensuite, dans la même journée, en soirée, Alicia trouva sur son lit Nana avec un équipement pour chat magique et un mot de Sirius.

_Pour m'avoir pardonné, un cadeau non-remboursable pour voir encore plus souvent ton sourire! Sirius._

Dans un élan de joie, elle enlaça sa petite chatte et remercia Sirius très fort dans sa tête.

* * *

**AUCUNE REVIEW!! OUIN!! (se mettant à chanter) JE SUIS UN SAULE IIINNNNCCCOOONNNNSSSOOOLLLAAABBLLLE!! (finissant son délire) J'aimerais bien avoir une petite review, s.v.p. (fait des yeux de petit chiot battu). En tout cas, le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il sera publier, mais il parlera du bal et de ses mystérieux Datenshi! En pensant, dans le mois de novembre et janvier, je n'écrirais pas de chapitres! Bye!**


	8. Chap8: Le bal

Chapitre 8: le bal et les datenshi ou comment les anges déchus animent un bal costumé!

C'était un vendredi avant-midi. Les Gryffondors étaient en classe avec McGonagall. Tous étaient impatients, car, cet après-midi, il aurait annulation des cours à cause du bal qui se déroulait le soir même. Les garçons se montraient plus impatient pour l'annulation de cours que pour le bal que les filles attendaient avec impatience. Les Serdaigles, eux, essayaient d'écouter, pareil si comme les rouges et or, ils s'impatientait. Tout d'un coup, la cloche sonna. Dans un brouhaha incroyable, tous les élèves s'en gouffrèrent dans les couloirs de cette école de magie.

- Alors qu'allez-vous faire de votre après-midi, demanda Amélie, souriante en traînant derrière elle Lily.

-Allez dehors, il y aura peu de monde, aujourd'hui, là-bas, répondit James. En passant, Alicia, c'est qui ton cavalier?

Alicia sourit. Ils avaient essayé de le savoir, sauf Remus, depuis qu'elle avait dit qu'elle était accompagnée, mais qu'elle ne le dirait à personne. Elle mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour répondre:

-Ah! Secret!

-Secret, qui?

-Secret, t'es-un-imbécile-James!

-Ouch, ça fait mal, plaisanta Potter, en faisant des gestes exagérés. Patmol, aide-moi! Il faut sauver notre honneur de Maraudeur!

Pendant que Sirius embarquait dans son jeu, Alicia secoua la tête en calmant son rire. Les autres, excepté Lily qui fit un air de mépris ce qui choqua la jeune fille aux yeux bleus, riaient. Ils allèrent au parc dans cette humeur. Après quelques pas, fut que Lily était seul derrière, Sweetheart se mit à son niveau pour parler.

-Ne joue pas avec lui, Lily, avertit-elle, sérieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Sweetheart, demanda Evans, furieuse. T'en est amoureuse?

- Non, mais c'est mon ami et je sais que, quand tu te décides à briser un coeur, tu ne le fais pas à moitié.

-Ah, oui, aurais-je brisé ton coeur?

- Oui, en amitié, avant tu étais ma meilleure amie, maintenant, tu es mon ennemie, Evans. Pour en arriver là, tu sais aussi bien que moi, tu as fait quelque chose de mal, alors arrête de te voiler la face!

Ses mots piqua la jeune rousse en plein coeur. Il y avait longtemps qu'Alicia lui avait parlé, mais, jamais, elle n'avait dévoilé le moindre sentiment devant elle et, là, elle disait qu'elle l'avait blessé profondèmant et, peut-être, même faite pleurer. Il est vrai que, quand elle se défoulait sur Alicia, elle disait des choses blessantes, mais Lily avait toujours pensé qu'Ali savait que ce n'était contre elle et que cela ne lui faisait rien. Elle réflèchit ainsi jusqu'ils soient rendus dans le parc, près du lac. Pour le malheur d'Alicia, le sujet du bal revient très vite.

-C'est en quoi vous allez vous déguiser, demanda Sirius.

- Fée (Amélie)

- la dame de la terre (Lily)

- Elfe noir (James)

- Vampire (Remus)

- Démon (Peter)

Puis, tout le monde regarda vers Alicia qui n'avait pas répondu, mais qui les regardait avec un grand sourire. Les autres comprit cependant seul James s'exclama:

- Pas encore un mystère!

Voyant son sourire s'agrandir, ils soupirèrent.

- Mais, Sirius, toi, en quoi tu te déguises, demanda Alicia, coupant cours au silence.

- En prince, dit-il, fière.

Tous, sauf le concerné, pouffèrent sans méchancité.

- C'est pour trouver ta belle princesse, Sirichounet, se moqua James.

- Bien, James, fut que tu as ta princesse, je pensais trouver la mienne, répliqua Patmol avec un clin d'oeil.

James, rouge, s'engagea dans une bataille de répliques avec son frère de coeur. Ils s'amusèrent tous, ensemble. Puis, vers 15 heures, Alicia se leva et dit:

- Bon, moi, il faut que j'y aille! Bon, vu que je ne sais pas si on se verra avant, je vais donner mes avertissements tout de suite! James, sois galant avec Evans! Peter et Amélie, amusez-vous bien, mais, si Peter est déplacé envers toi, Amélie prévient et je le frappe. (rire d'Amélie et protestation de Pettigrow). Vous, Remus et Sirius, fut que vous êtes seuls, ne brisez pas trop de coeurs! Bon, amusez-vous et à plus tard!

Ensuite, elle partit et ils continuèrent à parler. Puis, les filles dirent aux garçons qu'ils devraient se préparer. Tous montèrent et se préparent. Après quelques temps, les garçons étaient enfin prêt. Peter, avec un pantalon et une chemise noirs, ressemblait vraiment à un démon avec ses cornes aussi noirs comme ses habits et les traces noirs sur son visage qu'il avait tracé. Remus, pantalon noir et chemise rouge foncé, avait retenu ses cheveux par arrière, malgré que quelques mèches tombaient sur son front, et il avait allongé magiquement ses canines pour la soirée. James avec des cheveux longs, attachés en queue de cheval basse, avait une tunique noir et bordeau, un pantalon aussi bordeau et des bracelets de cuirs à chaque bras. Sirius, une couronne sur la tête, ni trop extravagante, ni trop discret, portait un long manteau blanc aux bordures bleues, ouverte pour entrevoir la chemise blanche et un pantalon blanc. Tous descendirent et les filles qui étaient descendues pour voir leur cavaliers bavèrent en les voyant. Sirius et Remus attendirent avec James qui devaient attendre Lily pendant que Peter allait attendre dans le couloir pour Amélie.

Après quelques instants, Lily descendit, respendisante. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux sur ses épaules et elle portait une robe magique courte et verte où les broderies rouges de feuilles bougeait comme si elles étaient dans un arbres et que le vent vent soufflaient sur elles. Quand elle remarqua les trois gars qui la regardait, Lily rougit et ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait pris le bras de James et qu'elle le tirait pour sortir sous les rires des deux autres. Arrivant dans le couloir, près de la salle de bal, ils rencontrèrent Peter et Amélie qui portait une robe légère bleue et des ailes de fée rose qui bougeaient et se contractaient magiquement. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la salle où ils avaient des tables rondes où s'assirent en voyant le monde faire pareil, un emplacement pour danser, un buffet et une scène où les intruments étaient là, mais pas les Datenshis.

Quand le monde fut tous rentrer, Dumbledore fit son entrée, en arrière de lui, quatre personnes. Les Datenshi. Tous cachaient leur visages dans des capuches et avait des ailes. Ils étaient trois garçons et une fille. Pendant que Dumbledore se mettait au milieu de la piste, le groupe de musique se placèrent. Les élèves purent plus les détailler. Chaque garçon portait une tunique avec capuche, une ceinture de cuir et un pantalon. Celui à la batterie avait des habits blancs et des ailes noires. Le bassiste avait des habits bleus et le guitariste avait des habits rouges. Tous les deux avaient des ailes où une était blanche et l'autre, noire. Celle qui se mit prêt du micro et qu'on déduit qu c'est elle qui va chanter portait une robe elfique blanche à la doublure noire où un empiècement noire sur le devant laissait voir un laçage blanc qui se resteignait entre deux bordures dorés. Comme celui aux habits blancs, elle portait des ailes noires. Quand le brouhaha prit fin, Dumbledore commença à son discours.

- Bonjour, j'espère que, tous, vous vous amuserez à ce bal costumé et je ferai donc court pour commencer au plus vite la soirée! Donc, le couvre-feu a été décidée pour 1h du matin avec le groupe que voici. (appaudissements des élèves) Donc, je vais vous présenter les membres de ce groupe et, ensuite, je vous laisse vous amuser. Premièrent, à la batterie, Max Quinn

Le concerné enleva sa capuche pour laisser découvrir un beau blond aux yeux bleus.

-Esuite, Will Smith, à la basse...

Comme celui d'avant, il enleva sa capuche et on découvrit un jeune homme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux marrons.

-Puis, à la guitare, Dave James...

Le troisième, suivait ses précéseurs, enleva le morceau de linge qui le cachait pour laisser voir des cheveux arbuns et des yeux bleus.

-Et, finalament, au chant, Alicia Sweetheart!

La jeune fille enleva sa capuche sous les exclamations de surprises de tous les élèves et le départ de Dumbledore de la piste. Elle avait un sourire moqueur et avait attachés ses cheveux en chignon en laissant quelques mèches s'échapper. Tout à coup, un jeune Serpentard lança:

- Oh, non! Elle va nous casser les oreilles!

Toute l'école, sauf certains élèves comme les maraudeurs, ria, mais, à la place qu'Alicia se choque, son sourire moqueur s'agrandit comme ceux des autres qui apparut aussitôt. Elle savait que cela arriverait depuis qu'elle détestait par plus de la moitié de l'école.

-Je ne paries pas là-dessous, White!

À la grande surprise, c'était Rogue, aussi, en vampire, qui avait pris sa défense. Le sourire d'Alicia s'agrandit encore plus.

-Pourquoi Rogue? Tu l'a défend? T'en es amoureux?

Le même jeune homme avait répliqué en signant aussi son arrêt de mort fut que le regard de Severus était plus sombre.

- Premièrement, non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, alors ne sois pas dégoûtant! Deuxièment, tu ne sais pas comment elle chante et tu la critiques. Si elle chante bien, tu donnes aux Gryffondors de quoi pour se moquer de nous! Troisièment, pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à ce que les Gryffondors nous humilient?

Maintenant, les Serpentards regardèrent le jeune White d'un oeil meutrier en voyant que Rogue avait raison. En plus, il avait souligné que celui à qui il avait répliqué était peut-être un traître. En voyant que cela allait chauffer, Alicia donna le signe pour partir la musique aux autres qui le firent, amusés et commença à chanter sur une musique dynamique.

**Ceux qui ne savent pas qui nous sommes**

**Et qui me traitent mal pour se valoriser,**

**Ceux qui savent un peu qui nous sommes**

**Mais qui ne voient pas nos ombres,**

**Laissez-moi chanter ses paroles**

**Qui font vous montrer qui nous sommes,**

**Car défrontez votre monde de préjugés!**

À ses premières paroles, personne n'avait bougé, ni parlé. Sa voix était comme un son à l'état pur. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

**Laissez-moi chanter les mots des Datenshi!**

**Car, personne ne peut nier sa conscience!**

**Ce que nos malheurs nous ont appris,**

**Pour nous rendre plus fort et nous battre!**

**Ce que nos bonheurs nous ont appris,**

**Pour ne pas tomber dans les ténèbres!**

**Nous ne sommes pas des anges, pas des démons,**

**Nous sommes les Datenhis, des êtres vivants!**

Puis, le monde la regarda, hypnotisé.

**Will, petit calice, joue encore de la basse**

**Montre ce que faut un Datenshi!**

**Max, beau vélane, persercutes ta batterie**

**Pour montrer la force d'un Datenshi!**

**Dave, le loup de la lune, gratte ta guitare**

**Pour dire les émotions d'un Datenshi!**

**Pendant que moi, je chanterais,**

**Je chanterais pour montrer que je suis une Datenshi!**

À ses précédents mots, il y avait quelques exclamations, mais ils étaient étouffés par ceux qui voulaient écouter la chanson.

**Laissez-moi chanter les mots des Datenshi!**

**Car, personne ne peut nier sa conscience!**

**Ce que nos malheurs nous ont appris,**

**Pour nous rendre plus fort et nous battre!**

**Ce que nos bonheurs nous ont appris,**

**Pour ne pas tomber dans les ténèbres!**

**Nous ne sommes pas des anges, pas des démons,**

**Nous sommes les Datenshis, des êtres vivants!**

**Maintenant, le mot de la fin,**

**Vous à qui je parle, préjugés,**

**Nous, Datenshi, voulont vous dire**

**Que vous avez beau croire ce que vous voulez**

**Mais, nos valeurs et nous, nous survivrons.**

**Car, nous avons vécu jusque là,**

**C'est pas vous pour reculer ou encore supplier.**

**C'est pour vous montrer qu'on est vivants!**

Le dernier couplet avait touché ceux qui avait avec horreur. Ils s'étaient exclamés sans connaître vraiment et avaient laissés parler leur préjugés. Ils avaient un peu honte d'eux. Ensuite, le groupe enchaîna la deuxième chanson où le monde commença à danser comme James et Lily qui avaient l'air de passer une bonne soirée. Après quelques chansons, un slow s'engagea où Sirius s'assit voyant presque tous les regards féminins posait sur lui avec trop d'espoir à son goût. Il écouta les paroles où Alicia semblait plus engagée que les autres qu'elle avait chanté.

**Pendant que les mots s'enfilent**

**Sur cette chanson qui parle**

**Sur cette amour que j'ai pour toi**

**et qui m'empêche d'avoir froid.**

**Chaque mot ne semble jamais assez fort**

**pour te dire ce que je ressens.**

**Cela devient douloureux.**

**C'est trop pour moi, des aveux.**

Ce couplet intrigua Sirius. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Patmol se demanda pour qui elle chantait ses paroles.

**Comme si mon coeur parle,**

**Mais dans une langue étrangère,**

**Dont je ne sais rien.**

**Je veux te le dire,**

**Mais je ne connais que les gestes**

**Pour te le montrer et le prouver.**

**J'ai l'air de la petite sirène**

**qui ne peux plus parler, ni chanter.**

Elle avait chanté les dernières paroles d'un ton ironique, mais elle espèrait qu'il comprenne qu'elle était desespérée. Sirius, lui, avait compris et la dévorait du regard en se demandant qui pouvait bien la faire souffrir ainsi.

**Je sais que c'est impossible**

**Que tu aimes comme moi.**

**Mais, pendant que je regardes la lune,**

**je rêve de cette douceur**

**que donnerai tes lèvres et tes bras.**

**Me permets-tu de rêver de toi?**

À cette question, sa main se leva et désignad'un signe le public. Ses yeux étaient présentement fermés.

**Comme si mon coeur parle,**

**Mais dans une langue étrangère,**

**Dont je ne sais rien.**

**Je veux te le dire,**

**Mais je ne connais que les gestes**

**Pour te le montrer et le prouver.**

**J'ai l'air de la petite sirène**

**qui ne peux plus parler, ni chanter.**

**Je ne peux que rêver.**

**Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas.**

**Je ne peux que te montrer des gestes,**

**Mais je ne peux maintenant te chanter que je t'aime,**

**Que je t'aime à devenir douloureux.**

**Oh, que je t'aime...**

Puis, elle rouvrit ses yeux qui laissait entrevoir une certaine tritresse. Encore, elle enchaîna les chansons comme Sirius enchaînait les danses, pareil s'il n'arrivait à arrêter de penser à qui était la chanson qui ressemblait tant à ce qu'il ressentait. La soirée passa très vite et la fin sonna pour que tous puissent se coucher.

* * *

www.les-etoffes-de-camelot.fr/p1583/Robe-elfique-Blanc-Noir.html

Salut! Comment ça va? Le site est pour ceux qu'il veulent voir la robe d'Alicia. En pensant, merci à Kalahane qui peut m'envoyer quand elle veut des reviews et pas quand j'en demande lol, nini, FaFii et Genn. Oh, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu veux dire FaFii par un brin original, car elle n'est pas du tout original pour moi LOL! Désolé, Genn, mais Amélie reste avec Peter. Ensuite, ah, oui, les sondages m'ont dit que Remus sera avec...OC! Youpi!! Puis, il y a un autre sondage!! Pour savoir, car j'arrives pas à me décider! Bon, c'est soit que je finis l'histoire avec la mort d'Alicia ou une suite qui se passera à la sixième année d'Harry, mais il y aura du yaoi avec Harry. En pensant, si vous voulez une suite, dites-moi avec qui vous voulez qu'il soit, car je n'arriverais pas à me décider! lol! Bye!


	9. Chap9: De qui estu amoureuse, Alicia?

Chapitre 9: De qui es-tu amoureuse, Alicia?

Le lendemain, vers 10h, les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et ils mangèrent. Tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrirent à la voilée. Alicia courait, poursuivie de Dave James. Le guitariste fut précédé des autres membres du groupe. Le jeune homme aux cheveux arbuns la rattrapa, juste aura les Maraudeurs, et la chatouilla.

- Dit, pardon, cousin que j'adore et qui est le meilleur, ordonna-t-il.

- Jamais, cria-t-elle, moitié écroulé de rire.

-Salut, dit les deux autres aux autres Gryffondors qui regardaient la scène avec des yeux ronds.

Ils les regardèrent, puis ils répondirent à leur salutation. Ensuite, Will et Max s'installa aux côtés des Maraudeurs.

- Vous les laissez faire, demanda James pendant que Dave et Alicia se coursaient encore.

-Oui, répondit Max, riant. Ils font tout le temps quand ils sont ensemble.

« C'est, peut-être, de lui qu'elle est amoureuse, pensa Sirius. »

Après quelques instants, les coureurs s'installèrent en face des autres du groupe. James, sérieux, déposa ses ustensiles et dit en surprenant tout le monde :

- Bon, Alicia, je pensais qu'on était amis. Alors, pourquoi que tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais la mystérieuse élève ?

- Eh, eh, je voulais vous faire une surprise, répliqua-t-elle. Mais, tu peux t'en prendre aussi à Remus. Il le savait, même avant moi, hein, Dave ?

- Remus ?

- Je ne savais pas que Dumbledore l'annoncerait le soir même, répondit-il, après le cri des Maraudeurs sur l'un des leurs qui se rétrécicait sur place.

- Lunard, t'as pourquoi nous l'as-tu pas dit, demanda James, vexé.

- Parce qu' Alicia ne voulait pas vous en parler, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais parler d'une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas que je parle, dit simplement Lupin.

-Oh, mais je te reconnais, s'exclama Will. Tu es l'ami d'Alicia qui est venue cet été nous voir. T'es le jumeau de Dave!

- Exact, répondit le loup-garou. Le jumeau de Dave?

- Oui, clama la jeune fille. Vous êtes pareille. Autant mentalement qu'en forme animagus.

Aux deux derniers petits mots, les maraudeurs tiquèrent.

-Vous n'avez pas écouté la première chanson, dit le loup des datenshi.

- Eh, oui, répondit James. Vous voulez dire que...

- Que Max est un vélane, vous pouvez le regarder sans être attiré, ne vous inquètez pas, que Will est un calice qui est trop chanceux d'avoir un vampire comme Steven, que Dave est un loup-garou et, en plus, de mon cousin qui est fatiquant et un mauvais drageur.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes, dit Dave en prenant un air charmeur.

- Pas du tout!

- En passant, que faîtes-vous ici? Demanda poliment Remus. C'est pas que vous êtes désagréable, mais...

- C'est que tu nous voyais partir direct après le concert, c'est ça? Complèta le vélane. Ben, chacun d'entre nous, à part Alicia, est invité pour une semaine. Moi, je dois me renseigner auprès de Chouvrare et Slughorn pour un projet de potion et la bibliothèque de Poudlard sera un plus pour moi. Will, fut que les sixièmes années entamment le côté vampire et animagus, il va aider les professeurs dans leurs cours pour donner plus d'informations. Dave, c'est qu'il doit nous suivre, car c'est le chef et qu'il doit organiser notre groupe.

- Et que je vais aller dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid, informa Dave.

- Tu pourras m'informer quel créature que tu auras vu, interrogea la plus jeune Datenshi, surexcitée.

Ses yeux brillants et son air enfantin déclenchèrent le fou rire dans les deux bandes, mais Alicia ne bougea pas, attendant la réponse de son cousin qui se calmait tranquillement.

- Alors, je suis fatiquant et mauvais drageur, dit Dave en faisant comprendre le message à sa chanteuse.

- Oui, mais t'es le meilleur cousin du monde entier, répliqua l'adolescente, un air charmeur.

- D'accord, répondit-il, riant. Mais, pendant que j'y pense à qui tu dédiais la chanson d'hier?

- De quoi tu parles, demanda la fille aux yeux bleus, paniquée et rouge.

La plupart fit des sourires moqueurs, mais Sirius s'arrêta complètement de manger et fut plus intéressé que jamais à la conversation qu'il ne vit pas le regard moqueur de James sur lui.

- La chanson « Mon coeur» que tu as composée et qui était chantée avec brio. C'est qu'elle te touchait plus que les autres, hein? Alors, qui est ce garçon qui te fait soupirer comme ça, expliqua Dave.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, ragea Alicia qui ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. « Pas devant lui, en tout cas»

- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle montre les dents, s'exclama en même temps James et Max.

Pis, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire comme la totalité du groupe. Ce moment esquiva le sujet de conversation précèdent, mais cela n'empêcha pas à Dave de donner un regard à Alicia voulant dire qu'il reculait pour mieux avancer. Tout à coup, Dave donna le signal pour que lee groupe de musique part pour organiser quelques emplois du temps pour être correct au moment du départ. Avant de partir, Will lâcha échapper à Black:

-Ne la laisse pas filer.

Ces mots figea l'animagus-chien qui interrogea le groupe du regard qui lui répondit en sourire moqueur. Sirius paniqua. Si ils avaient devinés, étais-ce possible qu'elle ait deviné? Si c'était oui, est-ce qu'elle ignorait ses sentiments, car elle était amoureux d'un autre. Une main se posa sur son épaule, celle de Remus qui soupira en voyant le visage de Patmol.

-Vous êtes aussi aveugles et bornés l'un que l'autre.

Puis, il partit, suivis, après quelques minutes, des autres.

* * *

Du côté des Datenshi:

- Alors, qui est-ce, demanda Dave, hilare.

Sweetheart fit un sourire épanouie et mystèrieux ce qui étonna tout le petit groupe qui marchait vers l'appartement des garçons Datenshi.

-Une étoile, répondit-elle.

- Une étoile, répètèrent le loup-garou et le vélane.

Pendant que l'exclamation des idiots qui n'avait pas comprit, Will qui lui avait compris rirait à s'en décrodher la mâchoire autant par les expressions qu'il voyait que par la réponse d'Alicia.

-T'es sûre que je suis chanceux d'avoir Steven, interrogea le calice.

-Je suis sûre que tu es chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime en retour.

Will s'arrêta immèdiatement de rire, mais sourit pendant qu'Alicia se tourna et dit le mot de passe pour le tableau qui était une sirène qui se lissait les cheveux s'ouvre.

-Bon, fut que t'es une tombe, Alicia, commençons le travail! S'exclama Dave qui entrait. Nos 48 chansons ont fait un malheur, mais on va les améliorer autant en musique qu'en paroles, ok? (voit les hochements de têtes) Bien! Bon, notre mission, cette semaine va être de savoir comment les améliorait et, surtout, récoltait tous commentaires positives ou négatives. Eh... Alicia, c'est quand ton moment de libre dans la semaine?

-Mercredi après-midi, pouquoi?

-On va se réunir ici à ce moment-là pour répèter, mais, aussi, se donner les nouveaux objectifs autant pour les nouvelles chansons que je veux qu'on compose et les anciennes pour qu'elles soit indétrônable. Bon, là, les gars aux instruments et fifille au micro!

-FIFILLE, JE VAIS T'EN FAIRE DES FIFILLES, MOI!!

* * *

Du côté des Maraudeurs:

«Qu'est-ce que Remus et ce gars, Will, voulaient dire, se demanda Sirius»

-HÉHO, la terre appelle Sirius, cria James qui essayait de réveiller Sirius qui était assis sur son lit.

-Essaye pas Cornedrue, dit Lupin. Il est simplement entrain de réflèchir et ses neurones surchauffent.

-Ouais, t'as sûrement raison! Mais, où est Peter?

-Il est dans le parc avec Amélie. Ils forment un beau couple, ces deux-là!

-Ouais, mais tu te rappelles le pari? Je me demande quelle était la consèquence de Peter.

-Moi aussi, on demandera à Peter.

Après quelques minutes de discussion où ils ne s'occuppaient plus de Sirius, ce dernier se réveilla de ses réflexion pour interrompre leur conversation.

- Remus, qu'est-ce que toi et Will avaient voulu dire tout à l'heure?

- (regard complice avec James) Oh! Pauvre enfant que tu es Sirius! Tu vas devoir mariner encore parce que ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, répliqua Lupin, moqueur. Tel en veut, la sagesse.

- Je hais ta foutue sagesse, ragea Black.

-Moi aussi, je t'adore Sirius.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, du côté des Datenshi:

- Hey! J'y pense! On pourrait pratiquer devant tes amis, Alicia, suggèra Will, malicieux.

- Non, cria sèchement Sweetheart.

-Excellente idée, Will, répliqua Dave qui reçut le plus gros regard noir que la terre n'a jamais mis au jour. On le demandera à tes amis, tantôt, Alicia.

-Nous demandais quoi, demanda une voix malicieuse.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Remus et James qui souriaient comme des déments et qui étaient placés devant un Sirius qui se brûlaient encore des neurones à force de penser.

- Rien d'important, dépita la jeune fille, paniquée.

- Oui, on voulait juste vous inviter, mercredi après-midi à une de nos modestes pratiques, continua Dave, amusé. Et, vous pourriez nous donner quelques commentaires.

- On va en parler à Peter, mais ça sera sûrement «oui», dit Remus.

- Je voulais vous demander si vous savez de qui Alicia est amoureuse, demanda Dave, sérieux. Will a comprit, mais, malheureusement, pas nous.

La jeune fille en question sentit son coeur manquer un battement et resta là, tête baissée les yeux dans le vide. Pendant qu'un jeune homme releva la tête, elle cacha ses mains tremblotantes derrière son dos.

- Moi, oui, répondit Remus. Mais, je ne le dirais pas, car ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. Comme je l'est dit à Patmol, il y a quelques heures.

-Patmol, c'est qui, demanda Max, curieux.

-Sirius, le grand dadet qui se brûle les neurones derrière nous, répliqua James en pointant le concerné.

- Sirius, comme l'étoile, dit le vélane, malicieux.

Voyant le hochement de tête des Maraudeurs, le blondinet regarda le loup-garou avec complicité ce qui enclencha le désespoir eminent de notre pauvre Alicia qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Ensuite, les chefs des groupes ordonnèrent à leurs troupes de se restaurer dans la Grande Salle. James, Dave et Max ouvrirent la marche en parlant de Quidditch, Remus et Will, au milieu, parlèrent de plantes et de potions utiles et, en fin de marche, Sirius et Alicia marchaient silencieusement sans oser se regarder. Cependant, Sirius brisa ce silence après quelques minutes.

-Alors, commença-t-il, les yeux au ciel. De qui es-tu amoureuse, princesse?

-(rit nerveusement) On t'a pas appris à te mêler de tes affaires...

-Non, je suis quand même maraudeur, chère demoiselle. Alors, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, peux-tu me dire si je le connais?

-Oui, et tu le connais même très bien, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Puis, en sentant le rouge montait sur ses joues, elle détourna le regard pendant que Black se rémémorait la phrase de Will.

« Ne la laisse pas filer.»

Malheureusement, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle. Et, demain signifiait Quidditch et il allait lui en mettre plein la vue!

* * *

**ALLÔ!! JE SUIS DE RETOUR (entend des «bouh!bouh!») Bon, okay, c'est juste pour les messages! Premièrement, merci à FaFii, mais tu votes pour quoi? Deuxièment, les autres qui avaient laissé êtes-vous toujours là? Troisièment, ben, comme je l'ait dit à un autre chapitre, je n'écrirais pas en novembre et en janvier! Quatrièment, que voulez-vous?**

**1- Une deathfic**

**2- Une suite avec Severus/Harry**

**3- Une suite avec Harry/Draco**

**P.s: Si vous voulez donner des idées, lâchez-vous!! Je vais PEUT-ÊTRE être à court d'idées, mais vu que je suis folle!**


End file.
